Draicon 05 - Desembrulhado
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Banido se sua propriedade isolada no Maine, Adrian recebe um pacote de Natal suspeito de seis duendes verdes vestidos como Papai Noel. O presente é Sarah uma Draicon solitária que está fugindo de seus inimigos que a querem morta, os mesmos inimigos que Adrian deve matar para recuperar aceitação do seu clã. Conseguirão estes dois destruírem os assassinos e Sarah negar a paixão que
1. Chapter 1

_**Draicon 05 - Desembrulhado**_

 _ **Bonnie Vanak**_

Banido se sua propriedade isolada no Maine, Adrian recebe um pacote de Natal suspeito de seis duendes verdes vestidos como Papai Noel. O presente é Sarah uma Draicon solitária que está fugindo de seus inimigos que a querem morta, os mesmos inimigos que Adrian deve matar para recuperar aceitação do seu clã.

Conseguirão estes dois destruírem os assassinos e Sarah negar a paixão que sente? Mas é Natal e a magia está no ar. Que melhor magia do que o poder do amor?

CAPÍTULO 1

Por causa de um homem-lobo fêmea, ele estava arriscando sua vida.

Adrian era um vampiro. Poderoso e destemido, podia se mover mais rápido que o piscar de olhos. Mas não agora. Espiando acima do horizonte do oceano cinza, o sol nascendo drenava sua enorme energia.

Ele estava fazendo tudo isso por Sarah. Ela era uma Draicon, uma fêmea de homem lobo, que uma vez usaram sua magia para aprender da Terra, que estava sendo caçada por um Morph, um Draicon antigo e poderoso que tinha abraçado o mal por matar sua própria gente.

Os Morphs se arrastavam pela praia, a saliva goteja de suas presas. Adrian ficou tenso, esperando para ver se eles atacariam. Os inimigos de Sarah podiam se transformar em qualquer animal ou inseto.

Um grupo de vampiros escondidos de repente deslizou para perto das dunas. Usavam roupas grossas para se protegerem contra o amanhecer, os anciões de seu clã vieram para regatá-lo. Mas eles não ajudariam até Adrian implorar. Aquelas eram as regras. Esta não era sua guerra, e havia cortado relações com seu clã por lutar nela.

Os vampiros e os homens lobos nunca podem ser aliados, seu pai sempre o advertiu.

Sarah correu junto a ele, levantando redemoinhos de areia. Ela apunhalou os Morpsh no coração com um punhal de aço, matando-os imediatamente. A Draicon era uma forte e pequena lutadora, mas ele sabia que ela não poderia enfrentar seus inimigos sozinha. Ela pediu a Adrian para ajudá-la. Ninguém mais estava com ela, nem sua irmã ou seu próprio pai.

Só dois Morphs sobraram, mas onde infernos eles foram? Adrian olhou ao redor. Seu coração pulsou em sua garganta quando divisou os dois passando-se por gaivotas e assumindo suas formas verdadeiras atrás de Sarah. Seus olhos escuros e sem alma brilhavam vermelhos. Com o restava de sua força, Adrian correu para Sarah. Ele a empurrou para segurança e girou para golpear seu inimigo com o corpo enfraquecido.

Sentindo sua debilidade, um Morph atingiu rosto com suas garras afiadas como navalha. A criatura uivou em triunfo quando Adrian desmoronou.

Um sussurro desaprovador de ira coletiva soou por cima das dunas. Os Morphs se viraram e viram os vampiros. Seus gritos agudos de medo se transformaram nos gritos de gaivotas quando eles mudaram de forma e se foram.

Ele falhou em derrotar o inimigo. O preço seria o banimento, se vivesse o suficiente. Por uma névoa ofuscada de dor lutou para viver. Adrian estendeu uma mão para Sarah. — Ajude-me. Ele disse a ela.

Seu olhar apavorado foi para os vampiros. As faíscas encheram o ar à medida que ela se transformava. Em forma de lobo, ela saiu correndo. O sangue escorria por seu rosto borrando sua vista enquanto ele olhava incrédulo e desolado. Sarah, a Draicon que ele amava secretamente. Sarah, que agora o abandonava enquanto ele morria.

Ondas tumultuadas do oceano se chocavam contra seu corpo trêmulo, a água salgada salpicando seu rosto cinza. Os raios cruéis do sol tocavam sua pele. Um grito rasgou sua garganta quando ele sentiu sua carne queimando. Adrian finalmente pediu aos vampiros ajuda. Mas em lugar de o salvarem, sua família começou a zombar dele em um coro de risadas e cantando...

Cantando?

Adrian Thorne lutou para sair da agonia do sonho que o assombrava a uma década. Na escuridão, ele abriu seus olhos e pegou um robe cor Borgonha grosso e vestiu, marchando em direção à janela. Depois de apertar o botão que abria as venezianas de metal pesado, ele abriu o vidro. O crepúsculo brilhava e refletia nas ondas que colidiam contra a areia, por baixo do granito rosa, refletindo os matizes fundos de rosas e carmesins de um pôr do sol espetacular no Maine. O vento frio assobiava do lado de dentro, balançando seu cabelo negro.

Adrian ficou olhando a cena da cobertura de sua mansão de dois andares. Um coro de sorridentes rostos verdes o saudou. Seis duendes vestidos de Papai Noel faziam uma entrega ao som de Jingle Bells. Adrian fez uma careta e gritou.

— Você está tentando acordar os vampiros? Faça a eles um favor, deixe-os tranquilos.

— Adrian! Um deles gritou. — Desça e pegue seu presente do Natal.

— Posso ter um pouco de paz, pelo menos na minha casa? Ele sugeriu.

Ao fechar a janela os duendes começaram uma canção de rap sobre — as ervilhas na Terra. Adrian balançou sua cabeça e esfregou a barba de um dia em sua mandíbula. Em alguns dias, os anciões de seu clã chegariam no solstício de inverno para a convocação. Dez anos atrás, seu pai, o líder do clã, o baniu até que Adrian conseguisse restabelecer sua honra matando os Morphs que quase o mataram. Mas os Morphs temiam o poder dos vampiros e ainda que Adrian tenha gastado numerosos esforços numerosos para encontrá-los, ele falhou ao fazer isso.

Só Sarah poderia levá-lo a seu inimigo. E ela desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

No andar de baixo, no alpendre de madeira, apreciando o vento do inverno passando por seu rosto. Gritando, os duendes correram os pompons de bolas em seus chapéus de Papai Noel saltando. O mais alto, tinha lantejoulas em suas orelhas pontudas. Seis rostos focados nele, mostrando uma fileira de dentes afiados.

Snark, o mais velho dos seis irmãos, empurrou um pacote embrulhado para ele. — Feliz Natal!

Adrian sentiu um puxão pequeno de prazer quando ele examinou o pacote do tamanho da caixa de um sapato, seu primeiro presente em anos. Estava embrulhado em um jornal com listras douradas e vermelha e a listra vermelha cheirava a laranja azeda e frango. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha escura.

— Mexendo no lixo novamente?

Um par de rostos inocentes como seus olhares confirmaram suas suspeitas.

— Abra, abra. Eles começaram a cantar.

— Nós conseguimos exatamente o que você estava procurado. Só tem que adicionar água e ler a nota. Snark adicionou.

A curiosidade o consumia. Ele se dirigiu para a piscina, os duendes saltavam a seu lado. Do lado de dentro, ele acendeu as luzes do teto e sentou-se na mesa de ferro forjado. Lentamente começou a desembrulhar o presente, querendo fazer com que durasse. Os duendes resmungavam de impaciência.

Oh, muito bem. Adrian rasgou o jornal e abriu a tampa da caixa. Ele ergueu uma camada fina de papel de seda.

Em baixo dele estava a boneca mais feia que já viu. O sorriso morreu em seu rosto. Uma negra cicatriz – como Frankenstein - se desenhava no lado direito de seu rosto. Mechas de cabelo cresciam de uma cabeça calva. Ela estava vestida com conjunto de poliéster verde limão. Uma pulseira de prata estava na caixa, junto com um cartão branco pequeno. Ele leu o cartão. Parabéns, Você é agora o orgulhoso dono uma boneca do Grupo Sally Feia. Havia um número 0800 e um endereço do Site na Web na parte inferior.

— Divirta-se brincando com seu presente! Snark riu, e eles saíram correndo.

Uma dor encheu seu peito quando ele ergueu a boneca. Seus dedos acariciaram a cicatriz em seu rosto. A boneca com os olhos vazios fixados nele, como se sua própria cicatriz estivesse zombando dele. Adrian olhou na direção dos duendes.

— Eu pensei que vocês fossem meus amigos. Ele sussurrou.

O pesar revolvia seu estômago. A ira primitiva explodindo, fazendo seus dentes crescerem. Adrian agitou a boneca, sua voz um rugido forte que ecoou pelas portas de vidro abertas da casa e pelos cinco hectares de sua propriedade.

— Maldição! Ele lançou a boneca contra a parede.

— Ai.

Ele congelou. Os duendes estavam tramando algo? Snark disse adicionar água. Adrian levantou seu presente do Natal e foi para fora. A piscina era aquecida, e permanecia descoberta a noite para os duendes nadarem. O vento ondulou seu robe, tremulando e se abrindo expondo suas fortes e musculosas pernas. Ele jogou o brinquedo na água.

Ele ficou em choque quando a boneca começou a mudar. Os membros duros se tornaram braços e pernas batendo na água. A boneca cresceu em tamanho natural. Não era mais uma boneca, era uma mulher.

Ela afundou, só para sair à superfície novamente. — Ajude-me. Ela saiu na superfície antes de descer novamente.

Desta vez não voltou à superfície.

Ele não era nenhum herói. A última vez que assumiu o papel, o deixaram para morrer. Mas ele não era nenhum ogro, também. Tirando o robe, Adrian mergulhou na piscina. Ele nadou sob a água, agarrou a mulher e a arrastou para cima. Rapidamente colocou seu presente na borda da piscina, ele então subiu para fora e içou a mulher em seus braços.

Saindo da piscina morna ele suavemente a deitou no chão ladrilhado. Ele inalou, seu cheiro entrando em seus pulmões. Os dentes explodindo em sua boca como uma fome familiar.

Só uma mulher podia causar este tipo de reação volátil. Atordoado, Adrian olhou mais de perto. A cicatriz repulsiva foi substituída por uma pele lisa. Em vez de um rosto redondo como a lua, nariz bulboso e boca fina, ela tinha lábios cheios, um nariz atrevido, bochechas altas e cílios longos.

Chocado, ele se sentou. Adrian chegou mais perto. — Minha bela Sarah. Ele sussurrou. — Tão bonita como quando me deixou. Traidora.

Ela estava deitada quieta no mármore frio. Muito suavemente, ele girou sua cabeça para um lado. Adrian se sentou em seus quadris. Décadas atrás, ele fez boca a boca em um menino que quase se afogou. Agora ele evitava a todos e estava morto por dentro. Mas talvez pudesse lhe dar vida novamente.

Ele comprimiu seu peito. Ela tossiu, e saiu água de seus lábios. A satisfação o encheu quando a cor retornou a sua bochecha. Ele fez outra compressão e ela tossiu novamente.

A veia azul delicada em sua garganta pulsava com vida. Da mesma maneira como sempre fez no passado, ele lutou contra o desejo feroz de tomar seu sangue. Ao invés, ele acariciou sua garganta, maravilhado com o tato de sua pele como seda contra seus dedos.

O sangue pulsado sob a carne lisa chamava-o com uma canção de sereia. Ele não se aproximava de nenhuma mulher em anos, nem mesmo para se alimentar. Adrian não confiava na escuridão dentro dele. Seu banco de sangue privado cuidava de suas necessidades.

Fechando os punhos, olhou fixamente para ela em baixo dele. Teve a visão de Sarah nua, suas pernas longas abertas, seu corpo morno e convidativo. Deitada de costas, a posição perfeita para afundar seus dentes e seu corpo, nela. O forte impulso sexual que ele sempre experimentou ao redor ela, e nunca saciado, rugida para vida de forma não desejada.

Sarah era proibida. Sentia fome por ela, teria dado a ela o mundo, mas destino a comprometeu com outro de sua espécie. Adrian honrou sua castidade, protegendo-a de tudo, inclusive dele mesmo. Nem sequer a beijou.

Ele não podia ajudar agora. Seus dentes aparecendo, fazendo fraquejar sua força de vontade. Adrian se inclinou para baixo e roçou sua boca contra a dela. Os lábios mornos, molhados se movendo sob os seus. Ela tinha um sabor tão delicioso quanto ele imaginava.

Encantado, ele aprofundou o beijo, gemendo no mel de sua boca. Adrian relutantemente se afastou. Como infernos ela chegou aqui? Ele foi buscar a nota na caixa da boneca.

— "Adreean Querido. (os duendes nunca aprenderam a soletrar, apesar de seus melhores esforços para ensiná-los). — Puleze aceita agradecido se você a deixar ficar sem pagar. Nós a achamos depois de nós cheirar lobo quando deixou o ar fora do carro na cidade. Ponha a pulseira nela e ela fará mágica. Feliz Natal. "

Ele esmagou a nota. Adrian sorriu quando pegou a pulseira de prata. Ele ganhou um bonito presente de Natal. E ele não estava disposto a deixá-la ir.

Não até que ela atraísse seus inimigos para sua casa e assim ele pudesse destruí-los e ganhar a admissão de volta em seu clã. Assumir seu papel de legítimo herdeiro e regente futuro do poderoso clã de vampiros de seu pai.

Ele colocou a pulseira em seu pulso, sentiu seu braço gelado, mas a pele suave por debaixo de seus dedos, ele só esperava que seus sentimentos não o destruísse primeiro.

Um homem nu a beijou. O calor de sua boca molhada se espalhou por seu corpo glacial como lava. Fazendo seu sangue ferver, enchendo-a de vida.

Eu estou alucinando.

Tremendo e tossindo, Sarah Roberts tentou sair da névoa espessa em sua mente. Seus olhos trêmulos se abriram. Ela tentou se familiarizar com o ambiente. Seus sentidos poderosos perceberam as ondas distantes colidindo contra as pedras, o uivo triste de um vento amargo rodeando acima dos precipícios, o cheiro da água clorada.

Ela estava molhada.

Lembrando de seus perseguidores, Sarah se levantou de um salto. Ela levantou suas mãos para repelir o inimigo. Uma curiosa sensação fez seus membros ficarem letárgicos. Ela olhou para o círculo prateado em seu pulso direito.

Presa pela prata, não podia se transformar ou usar a magia. O terror e a confusão colidiram juntos. Sarah apertou seu punho. Eles queriam seu medo. Os Morphs se alimentavam de seu medo quando ela o sentia. Deixe-os tentar. Ela morreria lutando. Um grunhido saiu do fundo de sua garganta.

— Uma coisa pequena, não é?

O timbre rouco de uma voz sensual soou familiar e perigoso. Ela inalou e um cheiro delicioso, picante encheu seus sentidos, atravessando suas lembranças. Isto não era nenhum Morph. Era cheiro de vampiro.

— Quem é você? Ela exigiu.

— Ho, ho, ho.

Ela conhecia essa voz. De onde? Sarah se virou. Um homem sentado em uma cadeira, um robe úmido agarrando a seu corpo poderoso. Seu rosto estava escondido, seu corpo recortado pelas luzes ao ar livre da piscina. O cheiro de cloro o cobria também.

Ele tinha dito algumas palavras e docemente a beijou. Não, não era um homem, era algo muito mais poderoso e mortal, alguém que ela conhecia. Seus dedos se agarraram a suas roupas molhados com um desânimo crescente.

Que nojo. Poliéster. Como acabou vestindo isto?

Então ela se lembrou.

Ela estava indo para casa depois de visitar alguns parentes distantes no Maine na esperanças de achar um companheiro e estava com tanta pressa que se esqueceu de usar o perfume que normalmente mascarava seu cheiro. Os Morphs encontraram sua trilha. Detectou um vampiro perto e sabendo como os Morphs os temiam, Sarah tomou um desvio pela minúscula cidade do litoral de Anderson. Mas na cidade, procurou o perfume para comprá-lo. Alguns ajudantes de Papai Noel ofereceram ajuda. Mas no lugar de Goodwrench, ela viu... Duendes.

Eles estavam em forma humana, então aos poucos suas cabeças ficaram pequenas e verdes. Eles pegaram o relógio de seu pulso, cantaram algo, e ela se encontrou presa dentro de um corpo de plástico.

Ela cuidadosamente tocou a testa, recordando a boca morna do homem sobre a sua.

— Por que você me beijou? Ela acusou a figura muda.

— Eu salvei você de se afogar. O homem sobre ela, seu rosto em sombra. — É chamado primeiros socorros. Ele disse.

Ele agachou pegou sua mão e a puxou para ficar de pé. Surpreendida por sua força, estudou seu salvador. O buraco em seu robe revelava um triângulo intrigante de musculoso peito. Fascinada, Sarah se aproximou para colocar a mão nele.

Ele deu um passo atrás. — Tire essas roupas. Eu tenho toalhas e um robe quente.

O pânico se apoderou dela. — Eu vou me secar aqui fora. Sarah agitou seu corpo, lançando gostas de água.

— Eu não esperaria menos. Você sempre foi muito loba. Os raios da lua se refletiram em duas presas que se mostraram com um sorriso

Ela estremeceu. Mas um anelo estranho, pungente colidiu com a precaução instintiva. O vampiro colocou seu rosto na luz. Sarah recuou em reconhecimento surpresa. Uma vez que ela pensava que conhecia seu mundo, então ele mudava girando tudo ao redor como uma montanha russa.

— Oh, Adrian. A alegria a inundou quando ela avançou para abraçar seu antigo amigo. — Eu achei que nunca veria você novamente.

Fez uma reverência cortês com um olhar irônico à medida que se levantava. — Uma suposição válida, Sarah, desde que a última visão eu tive de você era seu traseiro correndo para longe enquanto eu estava morrendo. Acho que temos uma conta pendente.

Ele não esqueceu ou a perdoou. Sarah soltou seus braços. — Como você me achou?

— Meus pequenos amigos verdes são peritos em rastrear cheiros, especialmente de lobo, já que poucos Draicon invadem meu território. Seus dentes brancos cintilavam ao luar.

— Adrian, você precisa tirar a pulseira. Os dois Morphs que escaparam estão atrás de mim e se eles vierem aqui, você será pego em uma muito pessoal e feia guerra. Ela disse em um sussurro aflito. — Eu não quero fazer aquilo com você novamente.

Adrian levantou uma sobrancelha escura. — Você não vai partir. Não até que você me ajude a resolver velhos negócios.

Ele apertou um interruptor e a luz inundou o lugar. Duas profundas cicatrizes marcavam sua bochecha.

Sarah sufocou um grito com a parte de trás de sua mão. — Você não pode ser ferido, você é um vampiro. Ao contrário do mito humano, os vampiros existiam, eram criaturas nascidas com poderes extraordinários. Sua beleza, velocidade e graça faziam deles mortais inimigos.

O zombeteiro sorriso de Adrian se tornou mais pronunciado. — Você gosta de arte? A luz solar debilitou minha habilidade de curar.

Sua mão foi automaticamente para sua perna ruim. — Adrian, eu não queria deixar você, mas sua família chegou. Eu sabia que eles salvariam você.

Uma sombra passou através de seu rosto. Era remorso? — Você acha? Eles não iriam. O código do meu clã os proibiam de me salvar depois que eu quebrei as regras a menos que eu me humilhasse por sua ajuda. Então eu implorei, eles me salvaram e então me baniram por uma década. Eu tenho estado sozinho, com exceção dos duendes, meus guardiões na luz do dia.

— Eu não entendo seu clã. Por que você deveria ter que implorar por ajuda?

— Porque eu sou o próximo na linha de sucessão de nosso clã, e quando quebro uma regra, sofro as conseqüências para que seja exemplo para os outros. Meu castigo é maior. As regras são designadas por uma razão, manter-me seguro e me separar de todos exceto os de nossa espécie. Adrian parecia sentir dor com a confissão.

O choque bateu nela como uma toalha molhada. — Você é herdeiro de Marcus? Nunca disse qualquer coisa.

— Porque não queria que você se sentisse intimidada ou me tratasse diferente. Quando você pediu minha ajuda, eu dei isto a você, apesar das objeções de meu pai. O gelo cobriu sua voz quando ele se aproximou mais. — Eu nunca imaginei que fosse embora quando mais precisasse de você.

Sua respiração morna chegava a sua pele gelada. — Você sabe como é para um futuro poderoso líder do clã de vampiros ser derrotado pelos inimigos de outra espécie? Admitir essa debilidade para sua família? Rejeitar tudo que ele é e condenar a si mesmo a anos de solidão? Não é metade de agonizante quanto sentir sua carne queimar até que você diga qualquer coisa, faça qualquer coisa, para escapar do sol.

Ela podia sentir o calor de sua ira apenas proibida como se estivesse saindo do sol, mas este calor segurava uma explosão glacial. Sarah envolveu os braços em volta de si mesma.

— Eu não percebi...

— Eu abandonei minha família e fiquei ao lado de um homem lobo. Eu fiz isso tudo por você, porque você pediu a mim.

Sua voz como um sussurro. — Uma vez que teria feito qualquer coisa por você.

Seu coração saltou. — Eu chamei você uns dias depois da batalha para ver como você estava se recuperando, mas o telefone estava desconectado. E não podia arriscar mais que aquele telefonema, por mais que eu quisesse voltar para você. Era muito perigoso para nós.

— Eu já tinha ido embora, banido do Maine, e evitado por todos outros vampiros.

— Eu sinto muito, Adrian. Eu nunca pensei que seria assim.

— Sim. Os olhos azuis glaciais encontraram o seus. — E agora você é minha.

Um calafrio leve percorreu sua espinha ao ouvir o tom possessivo em sua voz. Ela tinha que se afastar dele. Os Morphs eram perigosos, mas os sentimentos que ainda tinha por este vampiro também eram letais.

— Vingança é uma motivação estúpida. Ela disse a ele.

— Não é vingança, Sarah. É algo muito mais importante. Sua expressão endurecida. — Você é muito necessária para mim agora. Se eu não puder encontrar e derrotar os Morphs que escaparam, serei banido para sempre e nunca assumirei o clã depois de meu pai.

Ela fechou seus olhos contra a frieza de seu olhar. Uma vez desfrutou do calor de sua presença, quanto passavam seu tempo juntos quando se encontravam em segredo. Ignorando as advertências duras de suas famílias, eles formaram uma amizade íntima onze anos atrás, unidos por um amor em comum por filmes antigos, livros e atrativas discussões sobre problemas mundiais. A manada de Sarah era cautelosa com os vampiros, e seu clã odiava todos os Draicon.

E então ela pediu a Adrian para lutar com ela contra seus inimigos porque não podia enfrentá-los sozinhos. Nunca imaginou que ele pagaria um preço tão terrível.

Nada poderia ser feito sobre o passado. Deveria focar no presente. Seu pai estava seguro no momento, entrincheirado entre o mundo humano depois que telefonou para ele na noite anterior. Mas ficaria preocupado se não chegasse a tempo em Connecticut para o Natal. James estava cego. Sem ela, não poderia ir a qualquer lugar sem recorrer à magia. E a magia deixaria uma trilha espectral brilhante para os Morphs seguirem, tão brilhante quanto moedas de ouro nos raios do sol.

— Se pudesse mudar as coisas, nunca pediria a você para permanecer comigo. Mas você não pode me manter aqui agora.

— Você é meu presente de Natal. Nunca devolvo presentes. Ele circulou ao redor dela com mortal graça e letal tranquilidade de vampiro.

Seu peito pareceu vazio quando ela percebeu que seu amigo se foi para sempre. No seu lugar estava um vampiro perigoso que a queria a usar à medida que desejasse. Com a pulseira em seu pulso bloqueando seus poderes, ela ficava impotente contra ele.

Eu acharei uma saída. Ela deveria. Seu pai dependia somente dela.

Os olhos azuis de Adrian brilhavam como lasers ao luar. Ele colocou uma mão em baixo de seu queixo. A respiração presa em sua garganta quando estudou seu rosto como um artista estudaria uma escultura em desenvolvimento. Seu olhar foi para a curva esbelta de seu pescoço.

— O que está olhando? Ela estalou.

— Você vai servir muito bem. Ele soltou sua mão.

— Para que? Eu te advirto, eu mordo.

Uma risada saiu de seu peito. — Então faça isso. Ele se inclinou para mais perto. — Minha mordida é melhor que a sua. Você não sentiria nada, exceto uma picada leve, e então... Êxtase. Eu faço mulheres clamar, até gritar antes de desmaiarem de prazer.

O interior de Sarah se contorceu com o pensamento de sua boca morna contra sua pele gelada. Beijando em cima sua garganta, aqueles dentes brancos afundando em seu pescoço enquanto a agarrava, gemendo com sugando.

A fome brilhou em seu rosto. Ela esperou ofegante com antecipação para ver se ele finalmente se deixaria dirigir pela necessidade que surgia sempre que estavam juntos. Mas ele pegou um robe grosso e colocou seus ombros. — Você descobrirá logo o que eu quero. Enquanto isso vamos entrar na casa.

Sentada na mesa da cozinha, Sarah manteve seu rosto inexpressivo. Uma vez ele tinha sido seu amigo, agora Adrian era seu captor. No entanto, tinha que admitir, era uma prisão bonita.

A mansão era aconchegante e de bom gosto. Sofás cômodos de couro marrom que ficavam em frente a uma lareira de pedra na sala de estar. As portas francesas que se abriam para a piscina asseguravam a visão atordoante dos precipícios além de oceano enluarado. Um bar com várias taças de cristal e uma prateleira de vinho. Dentro de um gabinete de vidro fechado com chave estava coleção rara de Adrian de revolucionárias armas de guerra. Os livros estavam espalhados sobre a mesa do café. O vinho e os livros deram a ela uma onda de nostalgia, lembrando os tempos que passavam conversando sobre livros enquanto provavam os bons vinhos que Adrian gostava de colecionar.

Ele a havia levado para um quarto luxuoso. Adrian permitiu que tomasse um banho. Sarah suspirou com prazer pelo luxo de ter toda água quente que necessitava. Quando saiu do banheiro que era do tamanho de seu apartamento, ela viu que sua mala danificada estava em cima do tapete azul. Vestiu um suéter e a única calça comprida negra que tinha e botas pretas, desceu para o andar de baixo. A calça jeans que usava estava em pedaços. Adrian realmente pareceu ligeiramente envergonhado quando ela disse a ele.

— Eu me desculpo. O gosto normalmente dos duendes pendem para Dolce & Gabbana.

Ele se ofereceu para comprar outra. Sarah objetou. Adrian poderia ter condições de comprar um iate cheio de calças jeans, mas ela não queria.

Sarah estudou seu capturador. Adrian era alto, com ombros largos e uma sugestão dos músculos em baixo de sua roupa. Com a calça comprida de lã preta, e uma camisa de seda preta, ele tinha um ar de elegância e sofisticação.

Ele era impressionantemente bonito. Sobrancelhas grossas, escuras sobre os olhos azuis sagazes. Seu queixo era forte e quadrado, seus lábios sensuais e cheios. O cabelo marrom escuro caiu quase chegava ao colarinho, mais curto que quando ela o viu pela última vez ele. As duas cicatrizes no rosto se destacavam totalmente. As cicatrizes não arruinavam sua beleza, mas dava a ele um olhar perigoso.

De braços cruzados, Adrian se inclinou para uma geladeira de inox.

—Adrian, me liberte. Eu tenho que voltar para casa, onde é seguro.

—Voltar para seu companheiro? Ele não pode te proteger como eu posso.

Vampiro arrogante, confiante. — Eu não tenho ninguém, nenhum companheiro.

Sua expressão permaneceu encoberta. — Ele está aí fora. Você o achará por fim, como todo Draicon faz com seus companheiros destinados.

— Se eles estiverem ainda vivos. O meu não está. Meu companheiro destinado morreu há muito tempo atrás.

Era surpresa o que brilhava em seu olhar? — Você estava esperando encontrá-lo quando nós éramos amigos. Eu honrei seu compromisso de se acasalar com ele. Eu nem sequer...

Sua voz diminuiu, mas ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Nem sequer beijou você.

Ela mordeu seu lábio trêmulo, lembrando de seu beijo suave depois que ele a tirou da piscina. — Ele morreu quando eu era só uma criança, anos antes de você e eu nos encontrarmos.

A boca de Adrian se abriu. — Seu pai me disse que ele estava vivo.

— James tinha medo que você se tornasse muito amigável comigo. Os machos Draicon podem sentir quando outro macho fica... Íntimo de uma fêmea. E um vampiro, bem, um vampiro é inimigo dos Draicons, você sabe.

— Não, eu não sei. Por que você não me diz? Termine com isto, Sarah. O que nós somos? Inimigos?

A amargura apareceu em sua voz. Ele parecia tão distante quanto o Ártico.

— Você conhece seu clã e meu pai nunca aprovaria. Ela sussurrou. — Seu próprio clã castigou você por estar ao meu lado. Meu pai me advertiu que vampiros e homens lobos não podem ser amigos. Nossas paixões correm muito alto. A lealdade a família deve vir em primeiro lugar ou nós perdemos todos perto de nós. Você e eu...

As palavras não ditas ficaram no ar. Nós nunca estivemos destinados a ficar juntos.

— Eu perdi meu clã há dez anos e paixões altas também pode ser um passatempo muito agradável, Sarah. Ele disse em uma perigosamente voz suave.

— Por que você me trouxe aqui, Adrian?

— Eu nunca tomei uma fêmea de homem lobo antes. Eu ouvi que eles são muito selvagens na cama.

Um calor percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar seu corpo musculoso nu como quando ele a pegou em seus braços. Adrian olhava fixo para ela.

— O que você realmente quer? Ela perguntou novamente, seu coração acelerado.

— Você.

Foi até ela com uma graça inata e colocou seus braços dos lados da cadeira, prendendo-a. Ela sentiu seu cheiro masculino. Inclusive entre todos os machos de sua espécie, nenhum se comparava a Adrian.

O gelo encheu seu olhar mais uma vez. — Meu clã não me aceitará de volta até que eu restabeleça minha honra perdida derrotando os Morphs que eu falhei em matar. Todos os esforços fiz para encontrá-los falharam. Meu clã chega em alguns dias para a convocação à meia noite na Véspera de Natal quando eu devo provar que matei o inimigo. Eu preciso de você para atrair os Morphs aqui.

O medo real substituiu o desejo. — Eu me escondi destes Morphs por dez anos e agora você quer que seja isca? Você deve me odiar, Adrian.

Seu olhar se suavizou. — Eu nunca permitiria que eles tocassem um fio de cabelo de sua bonita cabeça. Protegerei você, Sarah.

— E durante o dia? Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a manteve firme em sua cadeira.

— Os duendes vigiarão você. Sua magia é muito poderosa.

— Oh, certo. Eles conseguiram me convencer de que podiam consertar meu carro. Isto é magia.

Sua boca entortou em um sorriso encantador. — Eles consertaram seu carro em vez de comerem o motor. Eu diria que era muito boa magia.

O sorriso a acalmou. Ela viu o velho Adrian, cheio de travessura e diversão. Por um momento, o tempo voltou. Como desejou que pudesse ter dito ele a verdade quando pediu sua ajuda aquela noite na orla.

Remorso era um desperdício de tempo. — Você não parece entender. Estes Morphs não pararão até que eu esteja morta.

— Por que eles querem tanto você, Sarah? Existe uma grande quantidade de Draicons lá fora para eles se alimentarem. O que eles almejam?

Levantando seu queixo, ela encontrou seu olhar duro com valentia. — James e eu estamos por nossa conta. Estamos sem nada e mais vulneráveis porque nós não temos ninguém que permaneça conosco contra um ataque.

— O que aconteceu com sua mãe e irmã?

Lágrimas queimavam em sua garganta. — Mortas, naquele dia que você e eu lutamos na praia. Meu pai e eu acabamos correndo por nossas vidas.

Ele parecia atordoado. — Eu sinto muito, Sarah. Como aconteceu?

— Um inimigo inesperado as matou.

Adrian pegou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dela. Seu olhar agudo quando segurou a mão dela em um gesto confortante. — Aquele dia que nós lutamos na praia, você disse que precisava da minha ajuda porque sua manada estava protegendo sua mãe. Ela estava grávida de um herdeiro, e sua irmã e seu pai ficaram atrás para protegê-la, também. Então o que aconteceu? Onde está sua manada?

Ela não disse nada.

— Diga a mim.

Sua voz com um leve toque de comando, com capas de um feitiço natural dos vampiros. Sarah lutou contra isto.

— Eles se dispersaram. É um ponto discutível, certo? O que é importante é que se os Morphs vierem atrás de mim destruirão qualquer coisa e tudo o que permanecer em seu caminho.

Inclinou-se até ela, tão perto que poderia contar os pêlos que sombreava sua mandíbula dura. — Deixe-os vir. Eu os derrotarei para você e ganharei de volta a aprovação do meu clã. Nenhum Morph é melhor que eu.

O poder brilhava no ar. Ela não duvidava que ele pudesse acabar com uma legião deles sem sequer suar. Aqueles com quem ele lutou nunca o teriam atingido se não fosse o sol nascendo.

Os Morphs poderiam tomar sua vida. Mas Adrian podia tomar seu coração e então quebrá-lo como um vidro. Ela havia passado a última década recolhendo os fragmentos de sua antiga vida. Ela já não tinha suportado o suficiente?

Sarah se afastou da mesa. Ele a bloqueou. Os dedos longos de Adrian suavemente pegaram seu pulso. — Você ficará aqui. Seu dedo polegar roçou sua pele, criando uma labareda de desejo. — Eu manterei você segura, Sarah.

Seu toque a acalmou. Por um momento ela quis parar de correr e cair em seus braços. Sarah afastou a tentação. Nunca iria permitir que alguém se aproximasse. Ela não podia confiar em ninguém, especialmente em Adrian.

Seus olhos brilhantes estavam fixos nela. O branco tocando a íris azul, como se eles vislumbrassem uma luz.

— Os Morphs que estão atrás de mim aprenderam alguns truques. Eu não posso ficar aqui.

Adrian soltou seu pulso. — Eu aprendi alguns truques, também. E tive tempo para desenvolvê-los todos estes anos. Por que você tem fugido de mim, Sarah? Tanto mistério. Eu descobrirei por que.

Ela escondeu um estremecimento de dor quando câimbras chegaram a sua perna. Sarah soltou uma profunda respiração, trabalhando a dor. Os ombros quadrados, ela estudava seu capturador.

— Se você já terminou, eu gostaria de ir para a cama.

Um sorriso lento tocou sua boca. — E você?

Seu coração deu pequeno puxão. — Talvez eu me conforme com um passeio pela praia. Murmurou.

Adrian levantou uma sobrancelha escura. — Está frio na orla.

Não tão frio quanto está aqui. — Eu sobreviverei. Ela gesticulou para facas na mesa. — São de aço?

Adrian movimentou a cabeça.

Friccionando seus dentes contra a dor em sua perna ruim, ela tentou normalmente caminhar para examinar as lâminas. Mas foi impossível. Sua perna não sustentou seu peso.

Uma careta tocou seu rosto. — Eu machuquei você quando a tirei da piscina?

— Você não pode me machucar. Ela atirou de volta. — Eu sou mais dura que aquela boneca tola.

— Eu não duvido.

Ela selecionou duas facas, deslizou ambos por seu cinto. Adrian assistiu.

— Desde quando você vai armada em uma caminhada pela praia?

Seu peito pareceu se comprimir. — Desde minha vida foi para inferno. Mas você não saberia nada sobre isso.

— O inferno não foi exclusivamente reservado para os Draicons. Ele disse tranquilamente.

De braços cruzados, ele olhou para ela, o poder o rodeava como um manto escuro. O coração de Sarah acelerou. Ela ousou colocar a mão em seu braço, sentindo os músculos se apertarem.

Seus olhos se escureceram. Então Adrian se afastou e foi embora. Da mesma maneira que ela tinha ido embora anos atrás. Na entrada, ele parou e falou por cima de seu ombro.

— Pegue o casaco no armário do corredor.

O calor a envolveu quando vestiu o casado preto de Adrian. Ela quase gemeu com o contato, o cheiro delicioso que era exclusivamente dele.

Uma brisa doce do oceano frio chicoteava em seu cabelo quando foi para fora. O assoalho rangia sob enquanto caminhava para o precipício abaixo para a praia arenosa. Precipícios escarpados, com granito rosa, parecendo uma sentinela muda acima da baía em forma de ferradura.

Sarah viu a espuma branca das ondas do oceano furioso. Salpicavam seu rosto, mas o ar salgado a rejuvenescia. Ela e James vivam em centros urbanos, evitando as zonas mais caras que eles não podiam dispor.

Depois de anos clandestinos, ela e seu pai finalmente haviam se estabelecido, encontrou trabalho e tinham um pouco de dinheiro. Sua poupança não cobriria nem um mês da conta de energia de Adrian, mas era sua. Agora, graças a sua expedição para achar um companheiro e uma manada para seu pai, eles foram descobertos pelo inimigo. Tudo para nada. Seu primo distante Cameron não queria mais do que os outros machos.

Oh, a manada tinha sido amigável e Terrence e Elaine, o casal alfa, não poderiam ser melhores. Cameron até gostava dela. No entanto seu primo a viu acidentalmente por um momento quando ela saia do chuveiro. A toalha cobria todas as partes essenciais, exceto suas pernas. O choque no rosto de Cameron depressa virou revulsão. Ele deixou a casa, deixando seus pais perplexos e fazendo perguntas que ela não quis responder. Cheia de vergonha, ela pediu desculpas e partiu.

Apreciando a água em seu rosto, Sarah começou a procurar conchas no mar. O prazer simples levou para longe a rejeição de Cameron, a incerteza sobre Adrian. Algo na água chamou sua atenção. Um peixe, saltando na água, o luar cinzento refletindo em sua cauda prateada. De repente a água começou a se agitar.

Sarah retrocedeu instintivamente, voltando para as pedras. A massa fervente no oceano nadou para mais perto. Seu sangue gelou com a explosão branca de caranguejos caindo sobre a orla.

Morphs.

Não entre em pânico. Ela se forçou a concentrar-se, sentindo seu cheiro. Morphs podiam mascarar seu odor, mas um Draicon experiente podia descobrir um rastro de suas manadas originais. Estes eram clones. Não tão poderosos, mas mortais. Oh, clemência doce, eles estavam vindo na direção dela.

Faça algo!

Sarah correu. Ela podia ouvi-los atrás dela, suas garras ávidas para morder sua carne. O pânico apertou sua garganta. Ela se esforçou e virou. As facas saíram com facilidade. Viu como eles realmente eram, eles são ruins, eles são assassinos.

Os pensamentos de Adrian emprestaram força quando ela se lembrou de como ele ficou quando foi atacado por eles. Jogando os ombros para trás, ela gritou, — Vocês não podem me pegar. Apareçam e lutem comigo, bastardos.

A massa de Morphs se transformou. Náuseas rodavam por seu estômago.

— Oh, ratos. Ela murmurou.

Uma massa escura de roedores foi em sua direção. Erguendo as facas ela estava pronta para a batalha. Eles pararam a alguns metros de distância. O poder escuro brilhou no ar quando um rato se transformou em um humano. Um soluço chegou a sua garganta.

Era um clone, uma imitação exata de alguém que ela amava. A uma pessoa ela jurou nunca abandonar.

— Sarah. Sussurrou no vento da noite.

Mudou novamente, o rosto se contorcendo, o corpo se torcendo. Sarah abaixou suas armas.

— Por quê? Ela perguntou.

Algo passou apressado ao lado dela. Ela sentiu o cheiro penetrante de Adrian. Em angústia impotente, ela permaneceu como os pés pregados na areia. Um movimento borrado no ar quando o vampiro matou os Morphs. Um mudou para sua forma verdadeira, uma criatura encurvada com dentes amarelos, um toque de cor vermelha, a saliva saindo de boca aberta.

Em um piscar de olhos, Adrian apunhalou seu coração. O Morph deu um grito agudo agonizante e se dissolveu como um pó grosso, cinza.

O vento agitou o pó de seus inimigos mortos em uma nuvem. Algo estava violentamente se movendo. Seus dentes.

Adrian se deslizou novamente, apertou seus pulsos, tirando suas facas. Ele suavemente esfregou seus braços. — Você está bem? Eles machucaram você?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Sarah, por que você não se defendeu?

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela olhou para baixo. A vergonha a cobriu como um manto de névoa. Ela não podia verbalizar seu medo mais escuro. Não para ele.

Ele a puxou contra seu peito musculoso.

Ela se desmoronou contra ele, apreciando sentir seus braços presos firmemente ao redor dela. Pela primeira vez que em anos, ela se sentiu segura. Ele tocou seu cabelo, cada carícia em um ritmo calmante que povoou seus nervos furiosos.

Adrian descansou sua testa contra a dela. — Eu disse a você que podia lidar com eles. Ele murmurou. — Você não tem nada a temer.

Deixar ele tão perto era perigoso. Ele podia machucar seu coração e machucaria mais do que o pior ataque dos Morphs. Sarah o empurrou para longe. — Sim, eu tenho. Você.

Cansada ela tirou o cabelo de seu rosto. — Estes eram exploradores, sentiram meu cheiro. O original se esconde nas sombras, esperando acumular as debilidades de seu território antes de atacar.

Maldição, ela estava cansada. Não se alimentou desde que deixou a manada de Terrence. Combinado com a pulseira de prata drenando sua energia, ela se sentia a ponto de cair.

Quando se virou para ir, sua perna ruim tremeu. Abafando um grito, ela lançou-se e caiu adiante como sua visão ficando cinza.

Adrian praguejou baixo. Erguendo ela em seus braços, ele a levou para sala de estar. Seu corpo suave se encaixava bem contra ele. Ele a deitou em um dos sofás de couro.

Sua aparência era muito pálida, suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente afundadas. Ela precisava de comida.

Cobrindo ela com uma manta verde, ele retornou a cozinha. Adrian abriu a geladeira. Nada. Havia um bife grosso no congelador. Ele colocou no microondas.

Enquanto esperava a carne de boi descongelar, ele se sentou no sofá. Os cílios longos, escuros contra os buracos pálidos de suas bochechas. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Adrian afastou o cabelo de seu rosto. Como ela havia ficado tão magra e pálida? A Sarah que ele conhecia era saudável, cheia de curvas e com um sorriso no rosto.

Puxado pelo irresistível desejo, ele se debruçou sobre ela. Ele, o vampiro que podia ter qualquer fêmea em sua cama, não tinha uma amante desde o dia que Sarah entrou em sua vida. Ela roubou seu coração tão facilmente quanto ela conquistou sua amizade. Onze anos atrás Sarah corajosamente ignorou a linha divisória entre vampiro e Draicon. Ela bateu na porta de sua casa de praia na Carolina do Norte, pedindo permissão para caçar em suas terras particulares durante a lua cheia. Profundamente curioso sobre a Draicon adorável, Adrian permitiu e passou a noite assistindo Sarah perseguir sua presa e então se divertindo com as ondas na praia. Quando ela voltou a sua forma humana, o agradeceu, eles começaram uma engraçada conversa sobre filmes antigos de Hollywood sobre vampiros e homens lobos.

O microondas apitou interrompendo seus pensamentos. Alguns minutos mais tarde ele levou um prato de rosbife para a sala de estar. Ele colocou debaixo de seu nariz.

— Acorde, Sarah. Você precisa de comida.

Lentamente ela abriu seus olhos e se sentou Sua fossa nasal se abriu quando ela viu a carne fresca.

Adrian percebeu seu orgulho lutando com a fome voraz. Ele deixou o prato na mesa de café e caminhou para a janela.

Logo que o fez, ele a ouviu comer. Seu coração doía. Quando ela comeu pela última vez? Que diabos aconteceu?

Por que deveria se importar? Ele odiava admitir, mas ainda se importava.

Ele não deveria se importar. Depois de despachar seu inimigo, deveria ter mandado ela embora. Com os braços cruzados, ele olhou fixamente para a escuridão. Qualquer desejo que sentia por Sarah deveria ser controlado. Adrian era herdeiro de seu pai e ninguém permaneceria entre ele e seu clã novamente.

Adrian estudou as sombras. Ele falou por cima de seu ombro. — Eu colocarei proteções em torno da propriedade para proteger você.

— Eles acharão um modo de entrar. Até seus poderes não podem parar eles.

Seu temperamento chamejou com a insinuação ele era fraco, mas ele segurou sua raiva. — Eu duvido. Você não tem nenhuma idéia da extensão de meus poderes. Ele murmurou. — Mas é óbvio que eles estão mais forte. Os novos truques aprenderam inclui clonar eles mesmos e ficaram mais rápidos.

— Eles preferem atacar como lobos, a forma original do Draicon. Toma menos energia. Eles voltam à forma de Morph para se alimentar.

— Eu me lembro. O que mais eu deveria esperar?

O prato caiu. — Tudo. Tudo além de seus sonhos mais escuros, seus piores pesadelos. Ela tranquilamente adicionou, — Ou dos meus.

Algo dentro dele se encheu de dor. Ele queria puxá-la para o abrigo de seu abraço e deixá-la descansar ali. Erradicar tudo que ela havia sentido nos últimos anos e restabelecer o sorriso que ela uma vez tinha. Fechou suas mãos, lutando contra a tentação. Ele deveria se lembrar de que ela o abandonou.

Adrian se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. — Por que você me deixou Sarah? Foi para salvar sua própria pele? Diga para mim.

Maldição, ele odiava usar sua magia, o comando em sua voz, nem mesmo um Draicon teimoso poderia resistir. Mas ele tinha que descobrir e então os dois poderiam partir.

— Nunca. Eu teria morrido com você. Eu tinha que chegar em casa, salvá-la.

— Salvar quem, Sarah? Ele exigiu.

— Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu era estúpida, ignorei os sinais de perigo, eu não quis acreditar... Minha mãe, gritando...

Um soluço saiu de sua garganta e apunhalou seu coração. Ele passou a mão por seu rosto. — Silêncio. Ele a acalmou. — Você dormirá hoje à noite, durma bem e sonhe com coisas agradáveis.

Ela piscou. Sua mão deslizou para cima da sua, o calor de sua pele o inundando com a necessidade de tocá-la mais. Adrian ficou olhando os dedos rodeando os seus. Ele ergueu suas juntas cheias de cicatrizes e beijou cada uma.

O contato soltava chispas entre eles. Um desejo feroz tomou conta dele. Não pôde evitar, a necessidade profunda de enterrar seu corpo e seus dentes bem fundo nela, tão fundo ela nunca poderia se livrar dele, sempre levaria seu cheiro, a impressão de sua paixão. Ele queria tudo dela, a Sarah que ria com ele, que corajosamente enfrentava seus inimigos, a mulher cuja risada soava como sinos de Natal.

Ele não podia tê-la. Adrian soltou sua mão.

— Vá para a cama. Ele disse, retrocedendo de volta para a janela.

— Eu não gosto de estar em dívida com ninguém. Ela disse a ele. — Se eu for ficar aqui, então eu insisto em pagar a meu modo.

Adrian se virou e estudou sua roupa limpa, mas bem gasta, seus ombros esbeltos elevados com dignidade. Sarah não podia pagá-lo. Mas ele sabia o quanto era importante manter o orgulho.

— Tome conta da entrega de sangue fresco amanhã de meu banco de sangue particular e abasteça a geladeira. Quando eu subir, quero uma garrafa cheia. Isso bastará como pagamento.

Quando ele a ouviu murmurar boa noite, não verbalizou o outro pagamento que seu coração ansiava com todas suas forças.

E me beije, Sarah. Beije-me e me deixe segurar você em meus braços e descansar.

Sarah despertou de súbito na escuridão. O relógio digital na mesinha de noite revelava 15:00 da quando ela acendeu uma luminária. Adrian havia fechado as cortinas para evitar a luz solar brilhante.

Na noite anterior ela tinha chamado seu pai, tentando tranqulizá-lo de que tudo estava bem e que ela iria demorar um pouco. Mas ele não acreditou. Se ela não estivesse em casa dois dias antes do Natal, ele iria buscá-la.

Uma ducha clareou sua cabeça. Depois ela foi atrás de sua mala procurando uma roupa limpa, selecionando uma blusa de gola alta azul turquesa e calça jeans.

Exceto ela não pôde encontrar seu sutiã.

Um ruído soou lá fora. Alguém estava praticando tiro ao alvo.

Ela foi para o andar de baixo.

A luz solar refletia no chão do andar de baixo da mansão. Adrian havia deixado todas as venezianas abertas para ela ou para seus amigos duendes. Ela espiou portas francesas.

Seu coração ficou quieto, então a raiva a percorreu. Sarah agarrou sua jaqueta de pele de ovelha gasta e correu para fora. Sua respiração ofegante no ar frio do inverno. Cristais de gelo se penduravam dos galhos das árvore, a neve cobria toda a extensão, o brilho do dia quase machucava seus olhos.

— Eh, parem com isto!

Com precisão militar, os seis verdes duendes alinharam as balas do canhão antigas de Adrian. Ao longe estava um boneco. Dois duendes esticaram um artigo de vestuário branco de um lado a outro, um terceiro colocou duas balas de canhão do lado de dentro. O quarto puxou de volta como se fosse um estilingue.

— Aí vai! O duende gritou, enviando as bolas em direção ao boneco.

Eles estavam usando seu sutiã como lançador. Seu bom sutiã que ela tinha comprado pela uma metade do preço em Macy.

Sarah correu e tirou o artigo de suas mãos assustadas. — Isto é meu. Ela estalou.

— Nós precisamos dele para o tiro ao alvo. O menor protestou. — Era a única coisa que se ajustava na munição.

— Consiga o seu próprio. Ela disse em voz alta, olhando com desânimo o artigo de vestuário esticado. O bonito cetim branco manchado.

— Em toda guerra se exige sacrifícios. O mais alto declarou. Olhando para ela. — Adrian disse que havia uma batalha e nós deveríamos nos preparar para remover as cabeças do inimigo.

Sarah desejou que ela pudesse arrancar suas cabeças. — Lutando com meu sutiã. Oh, isto é bom. Adrian disse que sua magia era poderosa. Eu estaria melhor sendo defendida pelos Três Patetas.

Faíscas brancas de poder encheram o ar, quase a derrubando. Ela ficou olhando para o alvo. Ela olhou fixamente para o boneco que tinha seus pedaços espalhados pela explosão de energia que saia das pontas dos dedos do duende.

— Então novamente. Ela murmurou.

O mais alto dos duendes soprou em seu dedo indicador como se fosse uma pistola. Ele estendeu uma palma verde em direção a ela. — As introduções são necessárias. Nossa mãe sempre no disse que não deveríamos agir como se tivéssemos sido criados em um celeiro...

— Embora nós tenhamos sido. Outro completou.

Ela agitou as mãos oferecidas. Snark era o mais alto, seguidos por seus irmãos, Viagem, Gesto, Wedgie, Pequeno e o menor era 404.

— Me chamo assim por causa de uma mensagem de erro do computador. 404 disse a ela.

Wedgie grunhiu, mostrando uma fileira de dentes apontados. — Adrian disse ontem à noite que você teve um problema com caranguejos.

A risada borbulhava em seu peito. Ela jogou o sutiã de volta neles. — Aqui. Eu tenho outro. Além disso, está arruinado agora. Uma pergunta. Por que você me vestiu de poliéster quando me transformou em uma boneca?

Olhou surpreendido. — Nós pensamos que drenaria sua magia. Nós não usamos luvas, porque drena nossa magia. Nós temos horror a isto.

— Faz sentido. Ela murmurou. — Me assusta, também.

Ela olhou para a casa cinza, assentada nas pedras em esplendor indiferente que dava para um mar cinza. Logo seria transformada em uma zona da batalha. Sentiu no peito um vazio misturado com remorso ao pensar que Adrian quase morreu na praia, seu clã caladamente esperando ele pedir ajuda.

Se eu soubesse...

Sarah virou seu rosto para a luz do sol. Era seu amigo, os Morphs não poderiam usar as sombras para se esconderem. Era inimigo de Adrian e queimava sua pele. Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo.

Quando foi para dentro, os duendes a seguiram. Ela olhou para eles. — O que vocês estão fazendo?

Viagem olhou surpreendido. — Nós mantemos a casa segura para Adrian durante o dia e Adrian disse que nós temos que guardar você, também.

Sua explicação a tocou. Ninguém olhava por suas necessidades em muito tempo.

Ninguém iria novamente, depois que Adrian a mandasse embora. Quando Sarah tirou sua jaqueta, um timbre suave na porta da frente a lembrou de sua promessa. Depois de assinar a coleta de sangue, ela desempacotou e abasteceu a geladeira de vinho de vidro de Adrian.

Os duendes olhavam em silêncio. Ela se virou para eles. — Como você sabiam que era eu na cidade?

Snark pareceu endiabrado. — Venha conosco.

Eles a levaram a um estúdio escuro no andar de cima, acendeu uma luz. Uma escrivaninha escura e um aparador dominavam o quarto. Na escrivaninha estava um tela de LCD de computador.

— O computador de Adrian. Ele mantém todos os seus negócios daqui. Disse-lhe.

Gesto se deslizou na cadeira de couro preto, apertou um botão em uma torre esbelta debaixo da escrivaninha. O duende olhou para seu irmão com um olhar acusador. — 404, você tem jogado no computador novamente? Ele apontou para a tela azul.

— Oops. Foi a resposta.

Snark cheirou. — Pequeno, nada mais.

Pequeno foi para baixo da escrivaninha e olhou os cabos. — Isto pode tomar alguns minutos.

O relógio indicava que era quase o pôr do sol. Adrian logo subiria e estaria com fome. Enquanto os duendes trabalhavam no computador, Sarah foi buscar uma garrafa de sangue. Ela o aqueceu na cozinha e colocou isto na mesa para Adrian.

Quando ela retornou ao estúdio, o computador estava finalmente funcionando. Gesto bateu palmas. — Assim é que nós soubemos quem você era. Ele disse a ela virando a tela para ela.

A respiração fugiu de seus pulmões.

Um rosto olhava fixamente para ela da tela. Um rosto que ela apenas reconheceu, moldado em um sorriso, olhos cintilantes com vida, o cabelo escuro brilhando ao sol. Em baixo da fotografia havia uma legenda: Sarah Roberts, pôr do sol na praia.

Adrian colocou sua fotografia no computador.

O dedo de Sarah passou pelo rosto digitalizado. Ela tinha sido tão feliz? Ela tinha se esquecido.

Adrian não tinha.

Olhou para a tela. — Onde foi isto?

— Na Carolina do Norte. Nós estávamos caminhando na orla. Adrian insistiu em testar sua nova máquina fotográfica. Ele disse que eu era mais fotogênica que...

— O mais bonito pôr do sol.

A voz aveludada profunda veio da entrada. Ela se virou. A fascinação se apoderou dela quando percebeu que Adrian só vestia a parte de baixo do pijama de seda. Nunca antes ele expôs sua deliciosa pele bronzeada. Os ombros esculpidos por fortes músculos. Músculos ondeavam em seu abdômen plano. Ela olhava com fascinação seu peito liso, perguntando-se o que sentiria se passasse a ponta dos dedos.

Ela ergueu os olhos e viu ele a estudando com intensidade escura. Ela se virou, sentindo a labareda de calor em seu rosto.

— Seu jantar, ou café da manhã, está na cozinha. Ela murmurou.

Mas ele foi até ela, suavemente pegando seu pulso. — Venha comigo. Eu odeio comer sozinho.

Ela o seguiu para a cozinha. Adrian agarrou a garrafa de sangue, despejou em um copo e bebeu. Sarah assistiu com fascinação como os músculos da garganta trabalhavam.

De repente ele cuspiu fora o conteúdo. — Ow sem açúcar. Socorro! Ele disse.

— Eu enchi a garrafa com sangue da mesma maneira que você disse! Sarah ficou tensa esperando ele gritar.

Atordoada, ela o viu enxugar sua boca com a parte de trás de sua mão, virou a cabeça e riu. Seu olhar percorreu avidamente o musculoso corpo, a dureza lisa de seu peito, a seda preta do pijama grudado em suas pernas longas, atléticas.

Cheios de diversão, aqueles olhos azuis focaram nela. — Os duendes. Eu devia saber. Eles já fizeram isto antes e eu disse a eles que nunca poderiam fazer isso novamente. Eles não podem resistir a um desafio.

— Coloque uma fechadura na geladeira. Ela sugeriu.

— Tentei. Eles comeram a fechadura. Disseram que estava deliciosa.

Juntos eles começaram a rir. Quando eles finalmente pararam, Sarah sentiu falta da conexão sentimental que eles tinham compartilhado - o vampiro e a fêmea de homem lobo gostavam de assistir filmes antigos e discutir sobre livros e teatro.

Quando ela perguntou se ele estava preocupado com os duendes, ele ficou sério.

— Eu tomei o sangue deles, então eu posso localizá-los. Se um deles estiver morrendo, eu imediatamente saberia. Eu faço isto com todos de quem eu gosto, inclusive meu pai mesmo quanto não era necessário que eu tomasse seu sangue. Se meu pai morrer, eu imediatamente sentiria e saberia quando assumir a liderança para manter a ordem.

— Por que você não tomou meu sangue? Ela perguntou.

Ele lhe lançou um intenso olhar. — Eu honro você demais, Sarah. Se eu tomasse seu sangue, levaria... A outras coisas.

Ele nunca a tocaria. O sentido de honra de Adrian guardou sua virtude. Ao inferno com a honra, ela de repente pensou. Você me quer?

Seu coração se acelerou novamente, desta vez combinado com um formigamento erótico poderoso. Seu olhar percorria os músculos firmes de seu corpo, os traços planos de seu rosto, a sensualidade de sua boca. Seu cabelo marrom escuro desalinhado. Sarah começou a erguer suas mãos para correr pelas mechas suaves.

Apertando os seus punhos, apertou os dentes. A sobrevivência e o desejo não eram bons companheiros.

Mas ela queria empurrá-lo para baixo, subir sobre ele, passar a língua pela pele firme e lisa, saboreá-lo...

Com um olhar intenso, Adrian diminuiu a distância entre eles. Seus dedos longos se deslizaram ao redor de seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca. O corpo de Sarah ficou tenso como se tivesse em curto circuito.

Ele a puxou em direção a ele, sua boca desceu para a sua. Sarah deslizou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, fechando seus olhos. Surgiram sentimentos de modo lânguido quando ele a beijou. Ele aprofundou o beijo, abrindo sua boca sob a pressão insistente da sua.

Sua mão foi para seus seios, sentindo o peso em sua mão, seu dedo polegar roçou o mamilo deixando-o duro. Sarah ofegou quando ele a tocou, cada toque do polegar fazendo seu sangue correr mais quente, seu corpo doendo com um anelo incessante.

Quando ela alcançou seu traseiro tenso, ele estremeceu com prazer e terminou o beijo.

Adrian aninhou seu pescoço, sua respiração quente em sua pele. Ele a pegou pelo traseiro e a ergueu contra o aço frio da geladeira. Ele afastou suas pernas e se colocou entre elas com as coxas ao redor de seus quadris. Sarah se curvou contra ele, sentindo o comprimento como aço em sua virilha. Ele a ergueu mais uma vez e a encaixou contra sua dureza. Sarah cravou suas unhas em seus ombros, saboreou o penetrante sabor salgado em seu ombro quando ela lambeu sua pele. Ela se esfregou contra ele, ofegando com prazer, ouvindo ele suavemente encorajando-a a se entregar...

As sensações foram crescendo e com um grito ela se deixou ir. Sua cabeça caiu para trás sem força o suor umedecendo sua pele.

Lentamente ele colocou seu corpo trêmulo no chão, seu olhar cravado nela. Sarah correu a mão por seu peito, deslizando por seu abdômen plano, até o a suave calça de seu pijama e sua ereção grossa. Ela o acariciou através do fino tecido, observando seus olhos se escurecer.

Adrian rosnou, abaixando a cabeça até a curva vulnerável de seu pescoço. Ela sentiu roce erótico de seus lábios em sua pele, a continuação uma linha intrigante, aos suaves dentes raspando sua pele.

Pronto para morder, tomar seu sangue marcá-la como sua exclusivamente.

A razão retornou como um bofetão duro em seu rosto. Sarah o empurrou para longe, surpreendendo-o. A intenção escura apareceu em seus olhos novamente quando ele a olhou.

— Isso é uma loucura. Ela murmurou levantando as mãos como se fosse detê-lo. Como se ela pudesse detê-lo, este vampiro poderoso estava acostumado a conseguir qualquer coisa. Em seu estado debilitado, ele podia a tombar com o estalar de um dedo. Ele podia tomar seu sangue, aqueles dentes em sua pele, ela não poderia pará-lo, não teria força.

Ou vontade.

— Eu não posso fazer isto. Ninguém me tocou ainda, entende Adrian? Eu sou virgem porque preciso de um companheiro de minha própria espécie que esteja disposto a levar de mim tudo o que eu tenho para oferecer. Eu não posso ir para outro macho, marcada pelo cheiro de um vampiro que tomou meu sangue.

— Sarah, olhe para mim. Ele disse tranquilamente.

Ela não queria que o feitiço em seus olhos a debilitasse. Mas o comando em seu tom a fez erguer seus olhos.

Com as mãos fechadas ao lado do corpo ele a estudava. O olhar amoroso em seu rosto tocou seu coração. Ela queria envolver seus braços ao redor dele e se deixar levar e ceder a paixão que eles compartilhavam.

Não era possível.

— Eu nunca, nunca vou fazer qualquer coisa para machucar você. Você entende? Inclusive se isso me machucasse. Eu nunca farei qualquer coisa que você não quiser.

Lentamente ela relaxou, mas seu corpo ficou mais tenso. Ele passou uma mão por seu cabelo. Havia algo que ela não podia ler em seus olhos.

— Jante comigo. Amanhã à noite. Sua boca se curvou para cima em um sorriso zombeteiro. — Eu prometo que eu não a morderei. Por favor.

Sarah movimentou a cabeça, deixando o quarto. Não a morderá. Ela podia confiar nele.

No entanto não poderia confiar em si mesma, de que não faria isto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Os duendes estavam tendo dificuldades com a árvore de Natal.

Todos os seis lutavam para endireitar o pinheiro de sete metros que entregaram naquela tarde. O pinheiro fazia cócegas em seus sentidos. Sarah sorriu enquanto desempacotava as caixas de decorações. Ela tinha visto Adrian muito pouco na noite anterior, ele teve uma reunião na cidade. Agora ela estava apreciando assistir os pequenos monstros verdes tentarem melhorar a árvore. A árvore estava ganhando.

— Ela é torta. Ela disse.

— Nós sabemos. Wedgie disse. — Nós estamos só tentando decidir o que poderemos usar para ancorar na parede.

— Às vezes o que tem nas mãos funciona melhor. Ela respondeu e foi se trocar para o jantar.

Um elegante, vestido vermelho longo estava sobre a cama. Sarah levantou o vestido, acariciando o tecido de veludo. Dois broches de diamante estavam nos ombros, o decote era justo e em V. Ela encontrou uma assinada por Adrian com uma caligrafia firme.

— Por favor, vista para hoje à noite. Os sapatos estão no armário.

Agarrando o vestido, Sarah caminhou sobre o tapete suave até o armário do tamanho do quarto.

No chão estava do armário estavam os sapatos vermelhos de Jimmy Choo. Eles combinavam perfeitamente. Um sorriso tocou sua boca quando ela entrou no chuveiro.

Seu celular soou baixo. O coração de Sarah parou quando viu o número. Terrence. Provavelmente perguntaria sobre sua partida precipitada. Ela atendeu.

A conversa foi surpreendentemente alegre e cheia de esperança. Quando ela fechou o telefone, ela estudou a pulseira em seu braço.

— Primos distantes ou não, você e seu pai são da família. O macho alfa disse a ela. — Cameron contou o que aconteceu. Ele está com vergonha e quer se desculpar. Minha companheira e eu nos sentiríamos honrados se você e seu pai se juntassem a nossa manada. Nós ajudaremos que você a derrotar seus inimigos, querida. Os Draicons devem ficar juntos.

Os Draicons precisavam estar juntos. Não Draicons e vampiros. Ela podia finalmente levar seu pai para uma manada que os queriam.

Sarah brincou com a prata em seu pulso esquerdo. Estava mais solta. Os duendes cometeram um engano ao adaptar a magia na pulseira. Eles falharam ao não levar em conta que o metal encolhia no frio ao ar livre, mas se expandiria dentro da casa quente.

Ela puxou mais forte, tendo sucesso ao deixá-la mais relaxada. Sarah olhou fixamente para a pulseira. Era forte o suficiente para arrancá-la agora, se arriscasse a dor. A fuga estava em suas mãos.

Com as mãos trêmulas, acariciou o suave veludo vermelho. Um jantar com Adrian seguramente não a poderia machucar. Ela tinha a noite de hoje. Hoje à noite deveria ser suficiente.

Embora em seu coração soubesse que nunca poderia ser suficiente.

Sarah se vestiu cuidadosamente, colocando a meia calça de seda branca em suas pernas longas, apreciando o som do pesado veludo que desceu como uma cascata até seus tornozelos.

A imagem dela no espelho era atordoante. Sarah tocou o vidro, mal podia acreditar que era ela. — Eu pareço bonita. Ela murmurou.

Um jazz tocava suavemente ao fundo quando ela foi para o andar de baixo. Na sala de jantar uma mesa polida era como porcelana, cristal cintilante e prata pesada. Um vaso de flores vermelhas adornava o centro. Adrian vestia um terno preto com uma gravata branca e uma camisa com botões pérolas, e a deixava sem fôlego.

Ela murmurou um elogio, satisfeita com a admiração em seus próprios olhos. — Você está tão bonita. Ele disse com voz rouca.

Sua mão amorosamente acariciou o veludo vermelho. — Sua cor favorita.

Um sorriso tocou em sua boca. — A cor da paixão.

A mesmas cor coloriu seu rosto. O sorriso de Adrian se ampliou. Ele puxou uma cadeira, mas em vez de empurrá-la ele facilmente ergueu a cadeira com ela para a mesa. Sarah se virou para olhar.

— Exibido.

— Sempre. Murmurou e eles riram.

Ele habilmente abriu uma garrafa de vinho e provou. Despejou em seu copo. Bebeu um gole. Sarah suspirou com prazer.

— Você sempre aprecia as coisas boas da vida. Ele notou.

Muito mais agora que antes, desde que não tinha nenhum dinheiro, ela pensou. Mas ela não deixaria aquilo arruinar a noite esplêndida. Ela levantou seu copo.

— Para Rick. Ela ofereceu.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras, pesadas se uniram até ele entender o que ela dizia. — Ah sim, Casablanca. Ele parecia mais jovem quando fizeram o brinde. — Nós sempre teremos Paris.

Sarah bebeu e deixou o copo na mesa. — Eu sempre me pergunto o que aconteceu com ele. Ele encontrou a felicidade depois da guerra, depois de deixar seu um amor verdadeiro ir embora?

Uma máscara caiu sobre o rosto de Adrian. Ele brincou com o pé da taça de vidro. — Talvez ele não pudesse ser emocionalmente, mas manteve seu coração protegido, como um segredo nunca compartilhado com o mundo.

Ela não sabia como responder àquilo.

O jantar estava bom. Sarah comeu cordialmente enquanto Adrian bebia uma taça com um líquido carmesim escuro. Ela apontou.

— Você trocou a fechadura no refrigerador?

— Não, eu simplesmente disse que se eles mexessem com a minha comida, não veriam mais DVD na sexta feira à noite.

— Os duendes gostam de assistir DVDs?

— Sim. Agora coma. Ele respondeu.

Eles riram novamente.

Ele se inclinou adiante, alcançando sua mão. — Senti falta de seu sorriso, Sarah.

Sua mão tremia entre as suas. Adrian passou lentamente o polegar lentamente em seu pulso, seu olhar intenso refletia chamas cheias de promessa sexual. Sentiu o cheiro delicioso dele, amadeirado. Ela estudou a dureza de seu corpo, perguntando como seria sentir este peso sobre ela, ele empurrando dentro dela. A umidade escorria entre suas pernas, preparando sua carne para ele. Ela o queria com uma necessidade quente, louca.

Sarah retirou sua mão.

— Eu preciso dizer algo a você. A manada que eu visitei, o alfa chamou a mim e meu pai. Quando for embora, terei uma família novamente.

Sua expressão depressa se fechou. — Eu estou contente para você.

Mas ele soou distante, como se suas notícias trouxessem a lembrança as barreiras que nitidamente dividiam seus mundos.

Eles terminaram de comer. Adrian a levou para a sala de estar. Uma janela estava aberta, permitindo entrar a brisa do oceano frio. Reluzindo com uma guirlanda de ouro, luzes e bolas coloridas brilhantemente coloridas, a árvore de Natal estava em um canto. Sarah assentiu murmurando com prazer.

— Eu me pergunto como eles conseguiram que o pinheiro ficasse vertical.

Um pequeno sorriso tocou os cantos da boca de Adrian. — Olhe atrás.

Ela o fez. Sarah olhou fixamente para o branco artigo de vestuário manchado de ferrugem amarrado a árvore e preso a parede. Seu sutiã.

— Eles precisavam de algo bastante grande e encorajador. Adrian riu abertamente e ela deu um tapa nele.

Ele pegou seus pulsos quando a música começou a tocar uma melodia de jazz. Sua expressão brincalhona ficou séria. — Dance comigo, Sarah.

Havia desfrutado de poucas coisas. Desta vez, ela lançou a precaução para o vento. Uma dança. Tudo que tinha era esta noite, a magia especial de Adrian.

Ela entrou em seus braços. Ele a segurou apertado quando ela descansou sua cabeça contra seu ombro largo. Adrian a guiou em torno da sala, respirando em sua orelha. Cada parte de seu corpo com duros músculos contra sua suavidade. Parecia bom, tão certo, como se ela pertencesse àquele lugar. Ele se balançou contra ela, fazendo com que só pensasse nele. Como se a noite fosse infinita e as horas nunca passassem.

Logo amanheceria e ele iria. E logo ela o deixaria mais uma vez.

— Na noite que eu fugi da praia eu sussurrei uma promessa para você. A garganta de Sarah se apertou com a admissão. — Você era meu único amigo, Adrian e partiu meu coração nunca mais ver você novamente. Quando fui embora, eu prometi que voltaria para você em algum dia.

Ele estava calmo uma expressão cheia de ternura. — Eu nunca parei de procurar por você. Atrair seus inimigos foi uma desculpa. Era você quem eu procurei por todos estes anos, Sarah.

Quando seus lábios capturaram os dela, ela suspirou em sua boca. Estava ali e tinha o direito, neste momento, vivendo a paixão de seu beijo. Adrian deslizou os dedos para sua nuca, passando por seu cabelo. Ele a beijou com um desespero urgente, como se nunca quisesse deixá-la ir.

Quando ela o beijou de volta, lembrou-se de que ele teria que a deixar ir. Sua espécie desprezava os demais. Adrian seria o futuro líder de seu clã. Uma Draicon como ela, especialmente uma incapacitada que nenhum homem queria, nunca poderia se ajustar em seu mundo.

Muito cedo ele rompeu o beijo. O tormento encheu seu olhar quando Adrian solenemente a olhou. Ela colocou um dedo em sua boca morna, molhada. — Não diga uma palavra. Dance comigo, porque este é o momento que nos resta.

Eles voltaram a dançar Sarah descansando sua cabeça contra ele. Ela respirou profundamente, sentindo o delicioso cheiro masculino de madeira misturado com uma fragrância estranha de... Água de colônia.

Um formigamento familiar passou por sua espinha. Ela só experimentava isto quando certo Morph estava presente. Sarah se afastou dele e correu para as portas francesas.

Ele estava logo atrás ela. — O que foi?

— Eles estão lá fora.

Adrian franziu a testa. — Eu não posso senti-los.

— Eles aprenderam a disfarçar seu cheiro. Eu descobri como. Os Morphs ontem à noite foram enviados para avaliar as debilidades e achar sua presa. Agora que eles sabem que estou aqui...

Ela disse em tom baixo. — Mas como eles puderam me localizar tão rápido, especialmente desde que você matou todos aqueles ontem à noite?

Adrian a estudou com uma calma no olhar. De repente ela soube.

— Você deixou um fugir para trazer os outros diretamente para mim. Adrian, como pôde?

— Eu fiz o que deveria fazer. As proteções em torno da propriedade protegerão você.

— E eu o adverti que eles podem encontrar um modo de passar por suas malditas proteções. Matá-los é tudo, não é? E aqui pensando que se importava. Ela fechou seus punhos. — Você fará qualquer coisa para conseguir sua justiça, e não se importa com quem permaneça entre você e eles. Inclusive eu.

— Não é verdade, Sarah. Ele cruzou seus braços através de seu peito. — Mas por que passou os últimos dez anos fugindo em vez de confrontá-los? Você é uma lutadora.

— Eu não estou correndo agora. Estou indo lá fora para enfrentá-los, ainda que eles me matem.

— Droga, por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo? Ele a empurrou para frente, prendendo-a contra a porta de vidro. — Você não confia em minha habilidade para derrotá-los? Eu disse a você que nunca os deixaria machucá-la.

— Não é isto. Eu tenho que fazer isto sozinha.

Olhou para ela. — Por que, quando antes, nós os enfrentamos juntos?

— Porque há um Morph que eu devo enfrentar por mim mesmo. Ela saiu de seu abraço.

— Onde você está indo? Ele exigiu.

— Me trocar. E então fazer o que eu deveria ter feito há dez anos.

Quando Sarah confiaria nele? Adrian se perguntou.

Ele foi para o lado de fora no frio, o ar amargo. Adrian soltou sua gravata, jogando-a no ar, não sentindo nenhum cheiro. Até seus sentidos hábeis não podiam localizá-los.

Mas Sarah podia. Ela passou os estudando, fugindo deles. Era bastante possível que eles pudessem quebrar suas defesas.

Ele não podia deixar que se precipitassem e os colocassem em perigo. Embora você a tenha colocado nisto, disse sua consciência o importunando.

Minutos mais tarde, vestida com uma calça jeans velha, uma camiseta descolorida e sua jaqueta, ela saiu para o terraço. Adrian a segurou pela cintura.

— Eu tenho que mostrar que não tenho medo. Ela gritou, lutando para se soltar. — Deixe-me ir.

— Por que agora, Sarah? Seus braços a prenderam. Ela possuía a força de sua espécie, mas ele era de longe mais forte.

— Porque eu não posso correr mais, tenho que oferecer resistência.

— Como você fez na praia? Quando você confiou em mim para permanecer com você?

Parou de lutar. Os olhos escuros passaram por seu rosto, Sarah olhou para ele com uma expressão angustiada. O coração de Adrian se acelerou. — Sarah, juntos nós podemos derrotá-los. Você não pode lutar sozinha.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma escolha. Ela sussurrou. — Isto é meu problema. Minha guerra.

— Não, você fez disto meu problema e minha guerra no dia que você pediu minha ajuda.

Ela olhou para ele. Ela inalou profundamente. — O cheiro se foi. Eles se foram.

Eles voltaram para dentro. Adrian cruzou a sala de estar para estar próximo à árvore do Natal e tocou um ornamento. Um sentimento de vazio dominou seu peito quando ele o segurou. Sarah fez o ornamento para ele como um presente.

Um cheiro repugnante encheu a sala. Ele estudou Sarah que tirava seu casaco. — Você está usando este perfume?

— Eu só uso para mascarar meu cheiro e não desde que eu estou aqui.

— Estranho. Ele meditou. — É um cheiro cítrico. Mas não como uma fruta e os duendes detestam qualquer coisa saudável.

Sarah permaneceu quieta. — Oh, merda, por que eu não percebi isto antes? Aquelas defesas que você colocou as proteções, eles eram contra qualquer coisa que viesse sobre sua propriedade a menos que fosse convidado certo?

— Claro. Por quê?

Ela ergueu uma mão trêmula para a árvore. — Porque você os convidou, Adrian. Eles têm estado escondidos na árvore de Natal que os duendes trouxeram para a casa. Assim foi como eles conseguiram entrar.

Ele suavemente amaldiçoou e foi para ela quando um enxame de insetos voou para fora dos galhos, inundando a sala como uma nuvem escura. Instintos protetores apareceram em Adrian. Ele lançou Sarah para o chão, cobrindo ela quando os mosquitos voaram para eles.

Eles estavam presos.

O zumbido de milhares de mosquitos chegou às orelhas de Sarah. Ela ficou imóvel sob o peso de Adrian.

— Adrian, não deixe eles chuparem seu sangue ou eles absorverão seu DNA e poderão clonar eles mesmos em você. Ela disse a ele.

Quando ele a levantou, uma onda de poder enorme encheu o ar. A nuvem preta de mosquitos zumbindo então bateu contra a proteção que ele ergueu ao redor de seus corpos.

A nuvem se dividiu em duas. Metade se transformou em lobos. Os horríveis olhos fixos em Adrian, rosnando quando testaram a proteção novamente. A outra metade permaneceu como mosquitos e voaram para fora da janela aberta.

O poder de Adrian encheu o quarto com um crepitante calor. — Fique aqui, não se mova deste lugar ou você quebrará os limites da proteção. Eu matarei aqueles que estão escapando.

Ele correu para fora. A saliva caia dos dentes amarelos dos lobos quando eles rosnavam. Sarah sentiu o cheiro do lobo original. Seu coração parou quando um formigamento correu por sua espinha e sentiu como se fosse um choque elétrico.

Ela estava ali. O Morph que a procurava a dez anos longos. Sarah apalpou a pulseira de prata em seu pulso. Os olhos vermelhos de loucura olhavam fixamente para baixo. Ela chegou a ver o Morph como realmente era. O mal, retorcido, avaro pelo poder. Não o Draicon que ela amou.

Das portas abertas, ela sentiu o odor de terra queimada, escutou bramidos de indignação seguidos por aplausos e gritos. Os Morphs clonados se transformaram em uma dúzia de dragões soltando fogo e estavam sendo derrotados com um spray de água de uma mangueira do jardim pelos alegres duendes. Quando a água extinguiu seu fogo, Adrian destruiu cada dragão. Conteve a respiração em sua garganta quando a boca de um dragão se fechou ao redor de seu braço antes que ele pudesse matá-lo. Quando o dragão morreu, ela sentiu uma conexão morrer também. Sarah mordeu seu lábio. Um dos Morphs que escapou dez anos atrás estava agora morto. Só um original permanecia: O mais mortal dos Morphs.

Ela tinha que ajudar Adrian. Anos atrás ela falhou em eliminar seu inimigo e abandonou Adrian na praia. Estava na hora de permanecer com ele e finalmente fazer o que não fez em todos estes anos.

Sarah puxou violentamente a pulseira, estremecendo com a dor quando queimou sua pele, deixando sua mão sangrando. A pulseira caiu. A magia fluiu nela, fechando a cicatriz em sua mão. Ela saiu do escudo protetor de Adrian.

Ela acenou suas mãos, dispensando sua roupa e se transformando em lobo. Os ossos se alongaram, seu rosto se tornou comprido, a pele estourou em seu corpo. Sarah rosnou ao inimigo, mostrando os dentes fortes, branco.

O Morph principal levantou sua cabeça. O uivo do lobo gelou seu sangue e ossos.

As memórias de sua casa e um amor ela pensou que nunca morreria. Sarah, Sarah, se lembra de mim?

Ela não podia se mover, pensar ou até falar, só ficar ali com a recordação muda. A forma do Morph brilhou quando se transformou novamente.

Sarah levantou sua cabeça e lançou um uivo de lobo, triste.

Dentes fechados, os lobos pularam adiante. Uma vez mais ela foi uma boba. Sarah amaldiçoou interiormente e mentalmente guardando seus pensamentos e procurando a coragem para se defender.

De repente um vento se agitou atrás dela. Adrian.

Ele se converteu em um borrão por causa da velocidade, atacando e arrancando os corações dos Morphs. Sarah olhava com vergonha entorpecida os Morphs mortos e seus corpos se dissolvendo em cinzas e finamente caindo no chão.

Ele destruiu a todos e ela não fez nada.

Os buracos feitos pelo sangue ácido dos Morphs pontilhavam o terno de Adrian. Adrian gesticulou, substituindo o terno arruinado por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta. Nenhuma única gota de suor caiu por seu rosto. Ele chicoteou ao redor. — Eu vejo que você removeu a pulseira. Se você tinha a condenada idéia de atacá-los você mesma, por que não o fez?

Adrian caiu de joelhos, passou a mão por sua pele pálida. Ele enterrou sua cabeça contra seu pescoço. — Droga, Sarah, eles podiam ter matado você.

Ela se virou, então levantando a mão para se vestir. A energia tinha sido drenada dela, deixando-a fria e trêmula. Adrian a ajudou a se levantar.

Ela olhou fixamente para as pilhas de cinza. — Eu não podia.

— Por quê? Você não é uma covarde. O que tem estes Morphs?

Sua garganta se fechou. Talvez fosse a hora de confiar em alguém. Finalmente confiar. Como Adrian poderia machucá-la além do que já machucou?

Sarah fugiu para a cozinha, longe de seus inimigos mortos. Ela finalmente estava segura.

E, no entanto, só sentiu dor, como se alguém tivesse aberto uma antiga ferida e feito sangrar novamente.

A pulsação de Adrian se acelerou quando ele a seguiu. Sarah parecia tão delicada quanto uma jarra de vidro.

Uma melodia alegre encheu o ar como um assobiar, um Snark coberto de fuligem passeou na cozinha. — E agora, Adrian?

— Tem uma pilha de cinzas na sala de estar. Ponha todos em recipientes, Snark. Adrian ordenou.

Sarah viu o duende sair. — Claro. Os Morphs são seus troféus, para provar que você derrotou o inimigo. Seu ingresso para voltar para seu clã.

Sua respiração falhou como se ela lutasse para conter suas emoções. Pariu o coração de Adrian. Ele esperou.

Sarah desviou a vista da janela quando apoiou suas mãos na pia. — Você perdeu seu clã durante algum tempo, mas pode retornar. Não como nós. Você não sabe o que é correr e continuar correndo para sobreviver e só rezar para que possa agüentar o frio que cava em seus ossos, a fome que cava em seu estômago vazio, com medo de se transformar, o medo de sua própria maldita magia levantar uma trilha para seu inimigo o localizar e finalmente matar você. Nunca encaixando, nunca pertencendo. Vivendo como humanos, mas nunca capazes de ser um deles. Sempre estranhos.

Ela se virou, enfrentando-o. As lágrimas caiam de seus bonitos olhos marrons, parecendo diamantes sob as luzes. Seu corpo rígido como mármore. Ele conhecia sua força e orgulho e o quanto era difícil sucumbir ao choro.

— Eu não quis que você fosse ferido, Adrian. Eu nunca teria abandonado você se não...

Guiado pelo desespero em seu rosto, Adrian foi para ela. Suavemente, ele segurou seu rosto e ternamente disse.

— O que, querida? Por que você partiu? Diga para mim.

Confie em mim, sua expressão persuadiu. Com todo seu coração, ele esperou que ela se abrisse com ele.

Suas mãos trêmulas seguraram seus pulsos como se fossem salva-vidas. — Eu tinha que salvar minha mãe.

— Por que os outros machos de sua manada não a defenderam?

Um soluço saiu de sua garganta. — Oh, Adrian. Ela meio que riu ou meio que chorou. — Você não entende? Os Morphs com os quais lutamos aquele dia na praia eram minha manada. Eu estava com muita vergonha para dizer a você exatamente com quem você lutava. Você tinha uma família leal a você. Eles amavam você. E os meus eram cheios de ódio e cobiça.

Chocado, ele só podia olhar fixamente. — Como isto aconteceu?

Sarah soltou seus pulsos. — Meus pais descobriram que minha mãe carregava um menino. Devido ao fato que meu pai não teve filhos e sim eu e minha irmã, ele designou que seu primo o substituísse na liderança da manda. Quando ele descobriu que minha mãe daria a ele um filho, meu pai renunciou Dave como seu herdeiro.

Um desânimo passou por seu peito.

— Dave ficou furioso. Afinal todos aqueles anos, eles prometeram que ele seria o líder e então lhe foi negado. Minha irmã, Sandra, estava brava, também. Ela era sua filha mais velha, mas não herdaria porque era fêmea. Dave precisava de mais poder para assumir o comando da manada. O único modo para um Draicon obter mais poder é abraçar o mal e virar um Morph.

Adrian olhou fixamente em horror crescente.

— Dave matou seu próprio pai, e desencadeou uma reação em cadeia na manada, alguns mataram para se transformara em Morph, outros morreram tentando defender a si mesmos. Meus pais, minha irmã e eu fugimos. Eu tinha certeza de que eles estavam seguros, e implorei por sua ajuda para derrotar meu primo e os outros Morphs que estavam vagando na praia, procurando por nós.

— Aquela noite nós enfrentamos eles, eu senti que estava cometendo um grande engano. Podia sentir isto, senti isto porque ela era da família e nós estávamos conectados. Sabia o que ela estava pensando e planejando. Eu não escondi meus pais para mantê-los seguros. Eu os coloquei com um inimigo que não queria ver, um inimigo que trabalha com Dave para assumir o comando. Ela sussurrou.

— Sua irmã. Ele descansou suas mãos em seus ombros, suavemente roçando eles.

— Quando eu deixei você na praia, era porque eu sabia que algo terrível aconteceu. Sandra matou minha mãe, cegou meu pai e estava a ponto de matá-lo quando cheguei... Meu pai gritou para que eu a matasse. Mas não podia. Ela era minha irmã e eu a amava! Ela me atacou e logo saiu correndo. Meu pai e eu nos misturados no mundo humano para nos escondermos porque Sandra nos queria mortos. Minha irmã, minha carne e sangue, que uma vez me amou.

Sua voz morreu em um estremecimento. Adrian ficou quieto, seu coração batia com fúria e pesar por ela.

A boca de Sarah tremeu. Ela desabrochou o botão de metal de sua calça jeans, então empurrou o zíper, o som trovejou na cozinha.

— Este é o preço que eu paguei naquela noite, quando não pude lutar, não podia ver no que ela tinha se transformado. Isto é o que ela fez em mim.

Adrian não ousou respirar. Ele lutou para conter suas próprias emoções, sabendo que este era um momento que ele não deveria interromper.

A cor cobriu seu corpo inteiro quando ela empurrou a calça até seus tornozelos e saiu dela. Sarah colocou seus braços, ao redor de si mesma.

— Meu pai e eu demos nossa porção de carne de boi para minha mãe para ela manter o bebê forte. Meu pai e eu não tínhamos suficiente energia para curar. Então agora ele está cego e eu sou uma aleijada. Nenhum macho Draicon me quer. Quem iria querer um lobo manco como companheira?

Sua voz era como a brisa silenciada contra a janela da cozinha. Adrian olhou para sua perna a mostra, a perna que ela instintivamente tentou cobrir com sua mão.

Cicatrizes profundas, dentadas em zigue e zague saiam de sua bonita calcinha de renda chegando até seu joelho. Era como se sua pele tivesse sido cortada em tiras, os ossos se quebraram e nunca se curaram completamente.

O silêncio pairou no ar entre eles. Ele estudou sua perna, então olhou em rosto. O orgulho endureceu sua posição quando ela tirou sua calça.

— Até quando eu me transformo, não posso correr corretamente. Eu não sou uma companheira ativa, mas uma obrigação.

Adrian segurou seu queixo em uma mão forte, forçando ela a se virar. — Você é forte, querida. Você é a força, a sobrevivência e a luz na escuridão. Qualquer macho com valor deveria se sentir orgulhoso de ter você como companheira.

Sua boca se moveu com incerteza quando ela olhou para ele. Ele estreitou seus olhos com suspeita e dúvida, mas uma nova emoção apareceu também.

Esperança.

Ele ousou acender a chama, fazê-la brilhar mais. Deus sabia que ele era um cínico bastardo, só tinha os duendes verdes como companhia, mas ele podia fazer isto. Por ela.

De repente ela queria dizer outra coisa. Sarah nesse momento ficou dura, focando toda sua concentração. Ele deveria fazê-la acreditar em seu próprio no valor, ver o que ele muito claramente via. Sua coragem, força, e resistência tremenda, e a vida que pulsava muito ferozmente dentro dela. Como a estrela mais brilhante nos céus.

— Eu entendo agora, Sarah. Se soubesse o que estava acontecendo com você, acredite em mim, querida, caminharia sob por mil sóis em chamas, uma legião de Morphs, o inferno, uma cova de lava, para alcançar você e te manter a salvo. Como desejo que pudesse ter lutado por você...

Sua voz abaixou.

— Eu tenho estado sozinha. Ela disse. — Mas nenhum homem me olhará, nenhum homem irá me querer...

Adrian a puxou para seus braços. — Este aqui quer. Ele disse.

Ele a beijou, despejando tudo que tinha nele, fundindo seus lábios com uma urgência desesperada, como se sua boca pudesse afastar o passado. Curar toda a dor que ela guardou por tanto tempo.

Depois de um momento longo, se afastou. Adrian traçou o contorno de seus lábios inchados pelo beijo. Não mais podia guardar o que sentia.

— Você sabe o que é estar tão perto de você e ao mesmo tempo tão longe? Ele murmurou. — Nunca poder tocar você, sabendo que nunca poderei ter você, cada momento agonizante pensando que você tinha um companheiro em algum lugar que teria tudo que eu queria passar os anos com você...

— Eu só queria você. Mas não era possível. Ela sussurrou.

Ele passou o polegar por seu rosto, pelos ossos delicados, conhecendo a força de aço dentro da mulher. Os olhos de Sarah se fecharam com o seu toque.

— Eu não tenho um companheiro, e todo macho eu busquei me rejeitou. Eu nunca realmente quis nenhum deles porque nunca pude esquecer você, Adrian. Eu alegremente deixaria de lado qualquer oportunidade para estar com outro macho, se você me quisesse também, ainda que fosse só por uma noite.

Adrian trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do seu.

— Eu prefiro arriscar toda vida de solidão que nunca tocar em você. Uma noite nunca seria suficiente, uma eternidade de noites com você nunca seria suficiente para satisfazer o que eu sinto por você, mas eu tomaria isto e apreciaria cada segundo. Se eu tivesse você só por uma noite, eu poderia caminhar no sol e não lamentar minha vida me deixando, porque estaria levando na memória e no meu coração seu sorriso.

Ela ternamente acariciou seu rosto. — Então vamos ter esta hoje.

Eles estavam nus, como em seus sonhos. Exceto que este sonho era real e ela estava de pé em frente ao espelho de seu quarto. Sarah olhou fixamente para o reflexo de Adrian, seus músculos ondulam com força.

Atrás dela, Adrian suavemente a envolveu em seus braços, como se ele pudesse abrigar toda dor. Ele acariciou seu cabelo, sua respiração soprou em seu pescoço. Ele a beijou lá, enviando um arrepio por sua espinha quando ele correu a língua por sua garganta.

Suas mãos se deslizaram para as coxas trêmulas, alcançando a frente e colocando a mão lá. Abrindo suas dobras molhadas, ele passou um dedo pelo centro do seu prazer. Sarah lançou um olhar por cima de seu ombro, gemendo.

— Olhe no espelho, Sarah. Olhe para você mesma e veja o quão bonita você é. Ele suavemente disse a ela.

Ela se viu, ficou corada, seu corpo tremendo de desejo, sendo amado por um homem que podia ter qualquer mulher. Ele a escolheu.

Enquanto estava deitada na cama, Adrian se ajoelhou ante ela. Ele suavemente abriu suas coxas e olhou seu centro brilhando. A vergonha por estar nesta posição vulnerável sumiu com o olhar de adoração. — Você é tão bonita. Ele murmurou.

Então ele abaixou sua boca entre suas pernas.

Ela sentiu o roçar de seus dentes e sua língua em seu centro. Cada estalido delicioso fazia as ondas de prazer crescer mais e mais alto. Seus quadris pressionaram para cima em instinto sem nome, mas ele a segurou. Sarah gritou quando ela se rompeu em um milhão de pedaços de luz.

Adrian com o olhar feroz se sentou sobre seus quadris. Ele pegou seus seios e os polegares roçavam os duros mamilos. As sensações aumentavam em espiral enquanto ela a olhava possessivamente. Nenhum homem já quis assim.

Nem ela quis alguém desta forma.

Quando ela deslizou seus braços sobre seu pescoço, Sarah curvou sua cabeça para seu ombro, saboreando o gosto salgado de sua pele. Ela aninhou seu rosto contra seu ombro, marcando ele com seu cheiro. — Faça amor comigo, Adrian, seja meu, ainda que só por essa noite.

— Eu sou seu para sempre, Sarah. Ele sussurrou.

Sua mão deslizou abaixo em seu musculoso abdômen, o sentindo tremer. Ela deslizou seus dedos pelos pêlos escuros e encaracolados de sua virilha e para sua rígida e longa ereção. A trepidação leve a encheu. Ele era enorme e ela não sabia se conseguiria.

Ele a estudou com ternura e ela sentiu nada além de confiança absoluta.

Cutucando suas coxas abertas, ele povoou seus quadris entre eles. A ponta de sua ereção tocou em seu centro molhado. Ele empurrou adiante lentamente.

— Olhe para mim, Sarah, enquanto nós nos tornarmos um. Ele comandou.

Quando ela olhou, ele deu um impulso se afundando bem no fundo dela. A dor foi afiada e imediata. Ela ofegou e se contorceu instintivamente recuando. Ele roçou a boca contra sua.

— Shh. Ele murmurou. — Espere. Vai melhorar.

Sarah agarrou seus ombros largos. Os músculos poderosos de Adrian tremeu quando ele ficou quieto. Ele estava grosso e duro dentro dela. Ela saboreou o sentimento de estar intimamente unida a ele afinal.

Quando ela relaxou, ele começou a se mover devagar. A dor deu lugar ao prazer, então uma necessidade profunda, intensificada com cada golpe. Ela levantou seus quadris para encontrá-lo, exigindo mais.

— Você é minha agora, Sarah. Minha. Ele respirou.

Com cada estocada dominante, sentiu como se ele afundasse em sua alma. Ele a tomou, marcando-a como exclusivamente sua, enterrando seu corpo bem fundo nela, seu corpo fundindo no seu. Como se nada pudesse separá-los.

Adrian amou seus gritos excitados, o odor delicioso de seu sexo, seu calor apertado e escorregadio. O orgulho masculino o encheu quando ela gemeu com prazer. As pontas de seus mamilos endurecidos roçavam contra seu peito úmido quando ele deslizou em cima dela. Empurrando e se erguendo em suas mãos, ele olhava para ela. A alegria encheu seus traços quando ele estimulou sua paixão. Ele queria reivindicar cada polegada suculenta sua e assim ela nunca poderia esquecê-lo depois desta noite.

Envolvendo suas pernas ao redor suas nádegas, Sarah levantou seus quadris para encontrar o ritmo que ele a ensinou. A doçura, pressão intensa se elevou. Ela arqueou contra ele, clamando seu nome quando chegou ao limite. Adrian gemeu, estremecendo, quando ele próprio alcançou o clímax. Ele desmoronou sobre ela, sua respiração ofegante contra sua orelha quando ela ternamente o acariciou.

Depois de um tempo, ele tocou em seu rosto. — Você está bem?

Sarah movimentou a cabeça devagar.

Eles tinham esta noite e com amanhecer acabaria. Ela queria pensar sobre o amanhã. Adrian se equilibrou em seus cotovelos para olhar o luar. A fome se estendeu totalmente em seu rosto e a percorreu um calafrio de antecipação quando ele percorreu com o polegar a veia em sua garganta. — Eu quero você, Sarah. Eu tenho que saborear você. Ele murmurou.

— Se você tomar meu sangue, seu clã não banirá você para sempre? Ela perguntou.

— Só se você tomar o meu. Meu sangue é poderoso e curativo e é proibido para compartilhar com ninguém exceto outro vampiro. Mas se eu tomar seu sangue, eu criarei um laço que você nunca poderá quebrar.

Ela inclinou o pescoço. — Faça.

Seu olhar fez com que seu coração se acelerasse. — Eu não machucarei você, querida. Só se deite e tente relaxar.

Um grunhido baixo, surpreendendo-o em seu possessividade, rugiu de seu peito. Ele afastou seu cabelo, segurou seu corpo trêmulo contra o seu, murmurando. Ela sentiu o sensual varrer de sua língua morna. Uma leve e pequena dor seguiu uma sensação de pressão, então uma maré morna de prazer intenso. Cada erótica chupada enviava uma onda de formigamento para seus nervos, como se sua boca estivesse entre suas pernas. Era demais.

À medida que a pressão se acumulava, seus músculos se fechavam e ela se rompeu, gritando quando outro orgasmo intenso se precipitou nela.

Ele correu com a língua os ferimentos de perfuração e a beijou quando ela ficou em seus braços quieta.

— Uau. Ela disse, olhando para ele com expressão terna e divertida. — Não é de estranhar que você use um banco de sangue. Você teria uma legião de mulheres na sua porta se fizesse isso tempo todo. Até sangues azuis dignos.

Adrian roçou o dedo polegar em seus lábios trêmulo. — Eu gosto de sangue quente, vermelho. O seu.

Ela segurou seu rosto, procurando seus olhos azuis fundos. — Você me tomou como sua espécie faz agora pertenço a você. Agora será como minha espécie faz. Acasale comigo.

A paixão ardia em seus olhos escuros. Sarah rolou para cima ficou de joelhos diante dele. Por detrás dela, ele correu suas mãos por suas coxas. Então ele acariciou dentro de suas coxas e colocou sua mão entre suas pernas, roçando suavemente. Ela se sentia molhada, todas as células de seu corpo clamavam por ele.

Com uma estocada dura e rápida ele entrou. Sarah gritou com o choque. Ele estava grande e mais duro que antes. Ele segurou seus quadris quando se inclinou contra ela, sua carne batendo fortemente contra a sua. Sua respiração ofegante e rápida, trovejando como o ar na noite.

Nesta posição, seu lobo surgia para vida. Uivou e exigiu. Adrian empurrou mais forte e mais rápido. Ela gritou, quase chegando ao ponto culminante, ouvindo ele chamar seu nome.

Minutos mais tarde, eles se deitaram juntos, o suor esfriava em seus corpos. Felizes e lânguidos, Sarah se aconchegou contra ele. Ela se sentia querida. No casulo seguro de seu quarto, não importava o que eles era - uma fêmea de homem lobo e vampiro.

Mas seu lado prático a advertiu de que aquele tempo estava passando. Eles tiveram seu momento. Um momento que poderia nunca ser suficiente para ela.

Seus olhos refletiam seu próprio tormento. — Eu não posso deixar você ir. Adrian roçou seu rosto no cabelo dela. — Eu me importo com você demais.

Sentiu como se facas quentes dilaceravam seu coração. Ela beijou sua palma. — Eu me sinto da mesma forma e eu não quero ir, Adrian. O que nós podemos fazer?

— Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Ele murmurou.

Ele a tranquilizou com um beijo, sua boca se movendo sobre a dela. Ela correu um dedo por seu liso e musculoso peito, brincou com um mamilo marrom pequeno, encantada por fazer sua respiração mudar.

Como seria permanecer para sempre em seus braços? Mas como sua família poderia aceitá-la, a Draicon menosprezada?

Adrian olhou no relógio e murmurou uma maldição baixa. — Meu pai chega hoje à noite, Sarah, em preparação para a cerimônia. Eu devo preparar-me.

Ele lhe deu seu um beijo terno. Ela ficou observando ele caminhar nu para o banheiro, admirando as curvas de seu traseiro. Ouviu o som do chuveiro.

Sarah foi até as portas francesas olhar para a escuridão, para o mar. Em baixo do luar prateado, as ondas cheias de espumas batiam contra as pedras, inflexíveis. Ela e Adrian eram assim, oceano e pedra, quebrando um contra o outro nas restrições duras de seus mundos separados. Como eles poderiam ser um só e ter uma vida juntos sem ter que desistir de tudo?

Ela foi para seu próprio quarto, tomar um banho também. Quando ela retornou, Adrian secava o cabelo uma toalha. Seus olhares se encontraram no espelho.

— Eu gostaria de conhecer formalmente seu pai. Ela disse a ele. — E me desculpar pelo que eu fiz com você aquela noite na praia.

O vampiro olhou seu reflexo, ao contrário do mito. Mas o olhar atormentado em seus olhos dizia que não queria que fizesse isso.

Ele soltou a toalha, colocou as mãos na cômoda. — É melhor que não faça Sarah. Não agora. Ele se recusa a se associar com um Draicon.

A emoção apertou sua garganta. — Por que seu pai odeia os homens lobos? Ela perguntou a ele.

— Ele não odeia sua espécie. Ele meramente quer preservar a pureza de nosso sangue. Marcus sempre teve a convicção de que nosso clã nunca deveria se misturar com estranhos. Ele estabeleceu essa regra há muito tempo para expressar seu propósito. Minha família é um dos clãs mais antigo e mais nobre. Ele se sentou arrumando o cabelo grosso. — As regras não devem ser quebradas.

— Então você não pode quebrar as regras e me ter em sua vida. Ela assinalou em voz baixa.

Sua mandíbula se endureceu violentamente. — Eu irei averiguar Sarah. Enquanto isso, você deve permanecer escondida de minha família.

Escondida? Nas sombras, espreitando como antes, nunca sendo aceita? — Então você quer que eu me esconda novamente, como eu costumava fazer quando sua família ia para sua casa de praia na Carolina do Norte? Onde ficarei desta vez, Adrian? Eu devo me esconder no armário e usar água de colônia para mascarar meu cheiro? Ou você tem outro lugar em mente?

Um tremor gelado percorreu seu peito quando Adrian abriu a boca. — Esta convocação é importante para mim, Sarah. Eu devo mostrar a meu pai e a meu clã que sou merecedor de retornar como seu herdeiro.

No entanto, aos olhos da sua família ela nunca seria merecedora. De repente ela percebeu que não queria mais permanecer escondida. — Eu tenho estado na sombra toda minha vida, Adrian, até mesmo antes de ser ferida. Estava sempre pairando no fundo. Isto não é uma vida. Se nós ficarmos juntos, não serei um segredo. Todo esse tempo que nós passamos juntos, escondendo nossa amizade de nossas famílias, como se você e eu tivéssemos algo do que nos envergonharmos. Eu não posso viver assim.

Suas juntas apertadas, ele olhou fixamente para ela no espelho. — Eu nunca tive vergonha de você, Sarah. Mas minha família não entenderá ou aceitará você e eu juntos. Iria sua família?

A verdade machucava profundamente. — Não, eles não iriam. Ela sussurrou.

Adrian abaixou sua cabeça. Sarah percebeu o que deveria fazer. Uma vez ela o machucou, profundamente, sem necessidade. Agora ela deveria fazer isso novamente.

— Eu tenho que ir embora, Adrian. Preciso buscar meu pai para levá-lo para a manada de Terrence, preciso fazer isso agora. Ela lutou para manter a voz firme. — Chegou a minha hora.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça. Por um momento algo feroz reluziu em seus olhos. Ela se apressou em dizer. — Será melhor se eu partir. Você sabe que vampiros e Draicons, bem, são como óleo e água.

Sua expressão se endureceu — Você e eu não somos. Sarah, eu pensei...

— Você pensou errado. Eu nunca poderia ser feliz com um vampiro, de qualquer maneira. Ela encolheu os ombros.

A dor em seus olhos azuis cortou quente através de sua pele.

— Sarah, eu disse a verdade mais cedo quando falei que me importava com você. Ele disse em voz baixa.

As lágrimas que ela raramente derramava ficaram presas em sua garganta. Sarah se viu obrigada a falar. — Eu não me importo. Eu não sinto nada por você diferente de amizade. Ela mentiu.

A expressão de Adrian mudou friamente. Ela se virou os passos pesados.

Sarah foi para seu quarto arrumar suas coisas. Estava na hora de retornar o seu próprio mundo e deixar o dele para trás.

Adrian estava a ponto de conseguir tudo de volta. Por que sentiu como se seu coração estivesse quebrado? Ele se vestiu para a convocação, seu peito doía. Ele sabia por que. Sarah.

Seu pai e os anciões do clã estavam esperando no andar de baixo para começar a formalidade da cerimônia de confiança para retornar ao clã. Nos dois dias desde que Sarah partiu Adrian não podia esquecer a Draicon fechado hermeticamente seu coração.

Ele queria Sarah a seu lado a cada noite, em sua cama toda manhã, queria fazê-la feliz. Adrian queria ver seus olhos se escurecerem de prazer enquanto a satisfazia, escutar os gemidos enquanto ela se agarrava para ele e gritava seu nome com paixão.

Mas suas necessidades vinham antes das dela. E por isso que ele a deixou ir. Voltar para os de sua espécie e esquecer essa loucura de que poderiam ficar juntos e fazerem funcionar. Eram muitos contra eles. Ela pertencia a um Draicon.

Ele deveria deixá-la livre e não olhar para trás.

Sentia como se alguém tivesse apunhalado seu coração, Adrian foi para o andar de baixo para retornar a sua vida velha.

Um raio de sol agonizante cobria os galhos dos pinheiros.

O cheiro de pinho misturado com o sal do mar revolto, frio. De pé na passarela, Sarah ficou olhando para a casa azul de Adrian. Ela inalou o ar fresco.

James havia chegado e estava com a manda de Terrence. Haviam sido bem recebidos. Sarah corajosamente os enfrentou dizendo que ela amava um vampiro, mas para sua surpresa, eles a aceitaram de qualquer maneira. Até seu pai pareceu entender. Cameron se desculpou, confessando que as cicatrizes de Sarah o envergonharam porque ela tinha sido testada na batalha, diferentemente dele. Mesmo com tantos abraços e garantias de boas vindas de afeto, Sarah achou-se protegendo sua mente.

O único ser que podia invadir sua mente e usar suas emoções contra que ela estava morta. Ainda assim ela sentiu a necessidade de precaução.

Retornou à praia onde morava Adrian, ela não podia deixar de seguir o instinto urgente de ver como Adrian estava. Sarah olhou para o papel em sua mão que declarava que testemunhou Adrian derrotando o inimigo. O pergaminho de peso leve era igualmente fino como a desculpa para visitá-lo.

Seu dedo apertou a campainha.

Adrian respondeu. Não, não era Adrian. Este homem tinha sua altura prodigiosa, as mesmas características cinzeladas e os mesmos olhos azuis cheios de orgulho, mas não havia nenhuma cicatriz do lado esquerdo de seu rosto e seu cabelo era prateado dos lados. Como Adrian, seus dedos eram longos, magro, elegantes, mas algo os distinguia. Em seu dedo direito ele usava um anel de selo, de ouro com pedras no detalhes.

O anel era um símbolo de seu poder. Adrian uma vez disse a ela que seu pai nunca o tirava. Nunca.

Atrás dele, ela ouviu pessoas conversando, rindo e o brinde das taças. O clã todo deve ter chegado para a cerimônia. Mas havia algo inquietante. Todos os Draicon sentiam um alertou para perigo. Os cabelos na nuca de seu pescoço se arrepiaram.

— Você é pai de Adrian. Ela disse, estudando-o. — Eu preciso lhe dar isto. É minha declaração assinada de que eu o vi matar os Morphs que escaparam na praia.

O penetrante olhar do vampiro focou nela como um laser. — Você é a pessoa que pediu para ele lutar na praia. Sarah, a Draicon. A declaração não é necessária. As cinzas dos Morphs são provas suficientes para a cerimônia.

Ela engoliu seco. — Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria eu teria nunca teria pedido ele para lutar comigo, senhor.

Sarah olhou em seus olhos. Como igual, embora este vampiro poderoso pudesse provavelmente quebrar seu pescoço num estalar de dedos.

Algo brilhou em seu olhar.

— Por favor, eu quero ver Adrian.

Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo. Por favor, só uma última vez.

Seu feroz aspecto parecia congelado. — Ele não deseja ver você.

— Você está supondo...

— Não. O vampiro disse quase suavemente. — Ele olhou pela janela para ver quem estava na porta. Ele me pediu para atender.

Seu coração parou. Sarah fechou seus punhos. — Eu só quero vê-lo, ter certeza de que ele está bem.

— Ele está bem... Marcus franziu o cenho quando olhou ao redor. Um incessante zumbido de inseto em suas orelhas. Cheirando a perigo, Sarah ficou absolutamente quieta.

— Condenados mosquitos! Eles têm zumbido ao redor desde esta manhã.

A respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Seus sentidos clamaram uma advertência.

Um Morph não estava morto, afinal.

Marcus fez uma careta e deu uma palmada em seu braço. — Droga, se perdeu novamente. Ele murmurou.

— Não há nenhum mosquito no Maine no inverno. Ela disse seu coração batendo freneticamente. — Por favor, eu devo ver Adrian. Vocês estão em perigo.

Lástima brilhava em seus olhos quando ele entrou. — Você precisa partir. Agora.

Seus punhos esmurraram o carvalho robusto da porta quando esta se fechou em seu rosto. — Adrian, abra. Sou eu, Sarah. Você precisa me escutar! Por favor. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

A porta permaneceu fechada contra ela, enquanto dentro ela sabia o que logo aconteceria.

Uma risada soou baixa, maliciosa ecoando em sua mente.

Sarah virou e saiu correndo. Ela não podia mais lidar com isto sozinha.

Estava na hora de chamar reforços.

A escuridão cobria vinte Draicons que estavam fora da mansão de Adrian. A meia noite logo chegou. O líder alfa Terrence se virou para ela, sua expressão preocupada. — Sarah, você está certa de que há algo errado?

Além dela, seu pai balançou sua cabeça para o ar. Ele ergueu sua cabeça. — Confie em minha filha. Ele murmurou. — Eu sinto algo. Algo cheira mal.

O outro Draicon olhou para James com respeito. De todos eles, ele tinha a sensação mais afiada sobre odores, outra razão por que Terrence o quis em sua manada.

Sarah respirou fundo. — O Morph que me quer morta deseja que eu sofra primeiro. Vai atrás de Adrian. Sabe como eu me sentirei se algo acontecer com ele.

O macho Alfa movimentou a cabeça, seu olhar se estreitando. — Chame-nos se você precisar de nós.

A emoção a subjugou. Ela não estava mais sozinha e se sentia bem.

Abraçando o colarinho de sua jaqueta, Sarah deslizou pelas sombras. Mudou como seu lobo, ela rastejou ao redor para a abertura das portas francesas da parte de trás da sala de estar e se agachou para olhar.

Os vampiros entraram na sala de estar. Removeram os móveis, velas vermelhas grandes foram colocadas na sala e só havia a árvore de Natal clareando o canto, a sala pareceu ligeiramente misteriosa e proibida.

As vinte figuras de roupas vermelhas, capuzes escondendo seus rostos, podiam ser fantasmas. Ela não temia os vampiros, nem mesmo estes, mas algo não estava certo.

Marcus entrou na frente dos vampiros quando eles se enfileiraram. Sarah farejou. Com a cabeça curvada em súplica e vestindo uma roupa vermelha, Adrian se ajoelhou diante de seu pai. Com uma espada pesada em sua mão, Marcus olhou abaixo para seu único filho. O ar estava pesado.

Se ela interrompesse esta cerimônia sagrada agora, Adrian nunca a perdoaria. Os outros vampiros poderiam matá-la.

Marcus levantou a espada no ar para descê-la contra o pescoço de Adrian em seu gesto de confiança absoluta para seu clã. O olhar de Sarah foi direto para o dedo de Marcus.

Não usava o anel.

Sentiu um nó no estômago. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo um cheiro de frutas sentindo um arrepio por sua espinha.

O vidro se quebrou com o impacto direto dos seus poderes. Sarah entrou pelas portas que estavam com os vidros quebrados. — Não!

O grito foi suficiente para surpreender Marcus e fazê-lo parar. Sarah não parou, mas caminhou até Adrian empurrando-o de lado para sua segurança.

Sarah encontrou o olhar frenético e Adrian. Ele se levantou empurrou o capuz par trás, os olhos azuis gelados foram até ela.

— Sarah, que diabo?

Ela ouviu os murmúrios indignados. Os outros não importavam. Só Adrian.

— Não é seu pai, Adrian, mas um impostor que matará você.

Adrian franziu o cenho enquanto Marcus abaixava a espada, olhando para Sarah. — Suficiente Adrian. Livre-se desta intrusa antes que eu mesmo o faça.

Ignorando todos exceto o vampiro em frente a ela, Sarah levantou os olhos para Adrian. — Adrian, por favor, acredite em mim. Eu estou dizendo a verdade. Eu posso sentir o perfumar, é um Morph.

— Ridículo. Um vampiro disse. — Você pensa que nós não conheceríamos nosso próprio líder, lobo?

— Por que um Morph iria querer me matar, Sarah? Adrian permaneceu imóvel, o olhar fixo no dela.

A garganta de Sarah ficou seca. — Porque ele sabe que se matar você, eu morrerei por dentro. E então quando ele me matar, meu pesar o encherá com um poder que não experimentou desde o dia que matou minha mãe. É minha irmã, Sandra. Ela sabe o quanto eu me importo com você. Eu estava mentindo quando eu disse que não senti nada por você além de amizade.

Sarah rezou que ele acreditaria a em, e tome seu lado mais uma vez.

— Meu filho, acredite nela e você será banido para sempre. Marcus advertiu.

Adrian hesitou e ela viu sua indecisão atormentada. Em quem confiar? Apoiar seu clã ou mais uma vez cortar relações com eles?

Algo relampejou no fundo de seu olhar. Adrian calmamente considerou os outros. — Eu confio em Sarah e eu estou tomando seu lado.

Ondas de surpresa se chocaram, o perigo crepitou no ar. Marcus rosnou. Os vampiros lançaram um grito de alarme quando o vampiro se transformou.

A figura encurvada com seu cabelo longo, olhos pretos, uma boca cruel e molhada, a saliva gotejando. A criatura se transformou repentinamente em um enxame de abelhas, fervilhando diretamente para os vampiros e depois voando para cima.

Severamente agitados os vampiros olhavam fixamente para ela. Sarah percebeu que eles finalmente entenderam que ela estava do lado deles.

— Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Ela disse a eles. — Vocês são mais rápidos e mais poderosos que nós.

O respeito encheu o olhar de Adrian ao se virar para Sarah. — Nenhum de nós pode sentir o perfume de um Morphs, mas a manada de Sarah pode.

Quando os vampiros assentiram com a cabeça, ela se virou e fez um gesto com suas mãos se transformando em lobo. Sarah lançou um uivo horripilante, chamando sua nova manada. Minutos mais tarde, eles entraram na casa, correndo.

Adrian tomou a liderança. — Cada time de vampiro com um Draicon, achem os Morphs e os matem.

Ele agachou e acariciou sua pele. — Você está comigo, querida. Nós formamos o melhor time de todos.

Eles correram pela casa. Sarah sentiu o cheiro de um Morph imediatamente dentro do armário de Adrian. Quando ela o abriu, eles se transformaram em lobos para atacar e Adrian os matou. Um por um, vampiros e Draicons caçaram o inimigo.

Quando o último Morph foi destruído e o restante da equipe rondava a casa para se assegurar disto, ela e Adrian foram para o andar de baixo. Sarah voltou a sua forma humana e se vestiu. — Eu acho que eliminamos todos, mas eu preciso de meu pai para varrer o andar de baixo. Ela disse. — Seu olfato e muito forte.

— Eu o buscarei.

Quando Adrian foi para cima, Sarah se afundou em uma cadeira. O cansaço a superou. No entanto, ela não podia apagar o sentimento espinhoso a advertindo que não tinha acabado ainda.

Sarah viu uma barata marrom pequena rastejando em direção a ela. Um formigamento familiar percorreu sua coluna.

Com o pulso acelerado, Sarah ergueu suas mãos, pegando um punhal de aço.

A barata ziguezagueou e começou a se transformar. Tornou-se alguém que ela uma vez conheceu tão bem. Até o dia que ela matou sua mãe.

— Sarah, eu senti sua falta. Os olhos marrons grandes, exatamente como os seus. — Vamos esquecer tudo isso. Eu partirei e você pode continuar a seu modo. Uma trégua, certo?

A faca tremeu na mão de Sarah enquanto ela olhava fixamente para sua irmã, Sandra. Sua imagem no espelho.

— Lembre-se de tudo que nós compartilhados, lembre-se de como nós amávamos uma a outra! Sandra soluçou.

O punhal caiu da mão de Sarah, se movendo pelo chão.

— Sarah!

O rugido daquela voz amada atravessou sua angústia. Adrian um olhar chocado.

— Diabos. Você são gêmeas idênticas. Não me estranha que não pudesse enfrentá-la. É como enfrentar você mesma. A cabeça de Adrian ia de um lado para outro entre elas. — Sarah, qual é você?

Expressão se Sandra se converteu em terror. — Adrian, por fim você chegou antes dela me matar!

Mas o vampiro estudou as gêmeas. — Você quer que eu prove meu amor matando ela?

— Sim. Sandra avidamente respondeu.

— Mentirosa. Ele suavemente disse. — Sarah nunca me pediria isso.

Sarah gritou quando Adrian ergueu suas mãos em direção a sua gêmea. Ele olhou para Sarah, hesitante. Sandra pulou adiante, recuperou o punhal e lançou para ele.

— Não. Sarah gritou, Lançando-se na frente de Adrian.

A faca branca de repente perfurou seu peito. Ofegando, ela olhou para baixo para o punhal em seu corpo.

Um sorriso cruel tocou o rosto de sua gêmea. Sandra se transformou em um Morph sua verdadeira forma e abriu sua boca. Finalmente, Sarah viu sua gêmea como ela verdadeiramente era. Sandra começou a inalar, absorvendo sua energia agonizante.

Com toda sua força, Sarah retirou o punhal fora e o levantou em sua mão direita. Ofegando ela olhou fixamente uma última vez para sua gêmea, a irmã que ela uma vez amou.

— Você não é Sandra. Ela morreu naquele dia.

O punhal foi diretamente para o coração de Sandra. Um rugido encheu o ar. Adrian. Ela observou ele acabar com sua irmã até ela se transformar em cinzas.

Quando sua irmã gritou e morreu, Sarah se desmoronou.

O sangue de Adrian gelou quando ele correu para sua amante. Sangue saía do ferimento terrível em seu peito. Ela não sobreviveria. Ele podia fazê-la viver.

Ao redor deles, vampiros e Draicons se juntaram. Ignorando-os, ele a colocou em seus joelhos. Suavemente ele embalou Sarah em seus braços. Sentindo sua angústia, a agonia do ferimento fundo perfurando seu coração.

Ele apertou seus lábios contra sua testa gelada. — Tome meu sangue. Curará você.

— Não faça isso. Ela disse. — Se... Se você fizer isto, seu pai banirá você para sempre.

Adrian removeu sua roupa, desabotoada sua camisa. Ele sacou uma unha como garra e fez uma incisão acima de seu coração. Sua vida no sangue.

Ao pressionar sua boca contra o ferimento, ele persuadiu que ela bebesse. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela finalmente o fez. Nesta conexão íntima eles lutaram pela vida freneticamente. Suavemente e gradualmente a cor retornava as suas bochechas pálidas. Ele sentiu o pulso forte sob seu polegar enquanto ele acariciava sua garganta.

Trêmulo, ele permitiu que ela se afastasse, vendo com alívio como o ferimento se fechava. A ferida em seu próprio peito se curou quando ele olhou ternamente para ela. Nada importava neste momento a não ser sua bela Sarah.

Ele pagaria por isso mais tarde, mas não se importava com nada.

Eles encontraram Marcus inconsciente, amordaçado e amarrado com algemas de prata pesadas nos precipícios. Os duendes estavam perto, enterrados até o pescoço na areia, amordaçados e amarrados com poliéster.

Depois de libertá-los, Sarah se perguntou por que sua irmã não os tinha matado simplesmente. A mandíbula de Adrian se endureceu. — Sua irmã deve ter averiguado que se eles morressem, eu imediatamente sentiria. Então ela deixou meu pai para queimar ao sol e os duendes para se afogarem na maré alta, enquanto ela me matava.

Minutos mais tarde, quanto sua manada se juntou no pátio, Sarah viu com assombro Marcus caminhar para o lado de fora, olhando completamente curado. O chefe do clã de vampiros agradeceu cada Draicon. O respeito encheu seu rosto quando ele estendeu a mão para seu pai.

— Uma vez eu pensei que vampiros e Draicons nunca poderiam ser amigos. Eu estava errado. Marcus disse.

James movimentou a cabeça. — Parece que nós dois estávamos errados.

A pedido de Marcus, sua manada entrou na mansão para tomar refrescos que os vampiros prepararam para eles.

— Eu não entendo como sua gêmea soube qual o ponto fraco dos duendes e o que eu significava para você. Adrian observou.

Sarah suspirou. — Nós estávamos muito unidas psiquicamente. Assim ela sabia que eu te amava, Adrian. Ela sentia minhas emoções e sabia meus pensamentos.

— Mas como você sabia que Sandra estava se passando por meu pai?

— O anel de seu pai. Você me disse que ele nunca o tirava porque era um símbolo de seu poder. Sandra nunca soube disto porque quando eu me lembrei construí um bloqueio mental para mantê-la fora.

Marcus lançou a Adrian um olhar longo, pensativo. — Você quebrou as regras, novamente. Você deu a um homem lobo seu sangue. As conseqüências disto não podem ser ignoradas.

Adrian a abraçou ao seu lado. — Eu amo Sarah. Ele disse tranquilamente. — Eu não me importo se ela é uma fêmea de homem lobo e eu sou um vampiro. Tudo que eu sei é que eu prefiro enfrentar o amanhecer amanhã que passar outro dia sem ela. Até perder meu clã.

Ela saiu de seu abraço. — Adrian, você é seu herdeiro.

— Isto não é tão importante mim como você é. Eu sempre amarei minha família, mas eu não posso aguentar a dor de me separar de você novamente. Seus dedos passaram por seu rosto. — Mas eu entenderei e deixarei você retornar para sua nova manada se é isso que você desejar. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Sarah.

O amor dele a encheu, tanto que ela não podia ver nada além de Adrian. Ela segurou seu rosto solene em suas mãos.

— Meu pai tem uma manada agora, mas eu nunca quis isso para mim. Tudo que eu sempre realmente quis foi você. Ela lutou para segurar suas lágrimas. — Eu em sentiria honrada e feliz em ficar com você. Inclusive se isso significar perder tudo.

— Então eu não tenho escolha. Marcus gravemente disse.

Adrian ficou tenso. Mas as palavras do vampiro mais velho o deixaram chocado.

— Em meu orgulho tolo, eu nunca quis que os vampiros e os homens lobos fossem aliados, porque queria que nossa raça fosse superior. Séculos atrás eu criei regras proteger nossa espécie do envolvimento com os Draicon, desejando nos manter separados daqueles eu considerava abaixo de nós.

— Você sempre viveu no século XVIII, em vez de nesse tempo, Papai. Adrian secamente disse.

Marcus pareceu pensativo quando ele tirou o capuz de seu rosto. — Realmente. Ele olhou para Sarah. — Foi um engano. Você salvou meu filho, Sarah e, eu serei sempre agradecido. Você nos ensinou o valor de confiar em um Draicon e aprender a trabalhar com os outros.

O vampiro mais velho estudou Adrian. — Eu não posso quebrar minhas próprias regras, filho. Mas essas regras podem ser mudadas por um novo líder. É hora de nosso clã abraçar este novo século. Se você aceitar a liderança, Adrian.

A esperança encheu seu coração.

— Se eu o fizer você deve saber que eu mudarei as regras, até o ponto de ter um Draicon como minha companheira. Se ela me quiser. Adrian olhou para ela ternamente. — Se você me quiser Sarah.

Sua resposta foi deslizar seus braços ao redor seu pescoço e o beijar. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, Marcus deu uma risada profunda, rica de modo que surpreendeu seu filho.

— Eu penso que um Draicon pode ensinar muitas coisas a nossa raça. Nós damos as boas vindas a você, Sarah. E espero ansiosamente estar em contato com sua manada, aprender como nós podemos nos beneficiar de trabalharmos juntos. Marcus bateu no ombro de Adrian. — Agora, me viria bem uma taça de vinho. Você tem uma coleção boa de vinhos que eu gostaria de provar.

— Abra algumas garrafas, Pai. Mas o que acontece com a cerimônia de confiança? Adrian perguntou.

Marcus pareceu sentimental. — Você já provou sua confiança, meu filho. Para a pessoa mais importante de todas. Ela.

O pai de Adrian entrou na casa quando eles desviaram a vista para o oceano. Agora ela compreendida. O mar colidido contra precipícios rochosos, mas suas forças individuais davam a união uma beleza crua, poderosa. Entre ambos existia um laço irrompível. Ela e Adrian eram assim. Seus poderes individuais faziam seu amor ser muito mais forte. A relação deles nunca seria serena. E ela não desejava menos. O mar tempestuoso encontrava na pedra forte o poder de sua paixão crua.

Sons de alegria vinham das portas francesas que se abriram. Os duendes conversavam ente si — em um gelado Boneco de neve— ou — um homem gelado.

Adrian apertou as mãos em sua cintura. — Eu sei por que os duendes a transformou em boneca. Nós estávamos assistindo um filme sobre um homem que se apaixonou por um manequim bonito que veio para vida. Eles perguntaram se eu poderia amar uma boneca feia. Ele tirou o cabelo de seu rosto. — Eu disse a eles que sim, se a boneca fosse você. Porque você sempre seria bonita ao meus olhos, Sarah.

A alegria encheu seu coração. Ela colocou as mãos contra seu peito firme, sentindo a batida tranquilizante, forte de seu coração. — Eu sempre pensei que o Natal fosse um tempo de milagres. Agora sei que é verdade. Porque tenho você, Adrian. E sei que os vampiros e Draicons podem ser amigos e muito mais.

— Muito mais. Ele suavemente disse e então a beijou.


End file.
